60 Days To Fall In Love
by blackcat9517
Summary: In order for Sakura Mikan to succeed the throne, she must be married in 60 days. Mikan has to agree to an arranged marriage or forfeit the throne. Can life get any worse? Yes, she has to marry her childhood friend and rival, Hyuuga Natsume. Note in Ch.10
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or even Princess Diaries**_

_**A/N: Yes, this is a bit like Princess Diaries. I was supposed to be posting this on Saturday but I couldn't wait so here it is! **_

_**60 Days To Fall In Love**_

_**Short Summary**_

_In order for Sakura Mikan to succeed the throne, she must be married in 60 days or forfeit it. She has to agree to an arranged marriage. Can life get any worse? Yes, she has to fall in love with her childhood friend and rival, Hyuuga Natsume. In that 2 months, they will have to forcefully fall in love but in doing so, both of them will get into a lot of trouble that will bring them closer_

_

* * *

_

_**PROLOGUE**_

"_Mikan Sakura must be married if she wants to take over the throne" said the head council to the lady standing in front of him while the others watch and hear inside the court room "Therefore, she must be married in 30 days after her 24th__ birthday" _

_The lady standing in front of him was a little shock to hear the news, 60 days? Is he insane? "30 days?......Oh my goodness, you expect my daughter to actually fall in love in 30 days? Oh for heaven's sake! Make it two years" protested the Queen, Yuka Azumi Sakura _

"_I agree! 30 days is too short" said one of the council men but before he could utter another word, the head council, Kuonji cut him off "I mean come on, who would actually fall in love with some guy in one month"_

"_Nonsense! If she were to be the next in line then she should be married in order to rule this country. This law has been used for generations! We cannot simply change it"_

"_But she is ready. She has now know how to take full responsibility and she would make a fine ruler for this country" replied Queen Yuka as her patient was slowly running out, her daughter was the rightful ruler. She had always had her suspicion on Kuonji ever since her husband's death_

"_Fine, how about this, if she is not married in 60 days, she will forfeit the throne. Do we have an agreement? This is because a princess has to be married in order to rule the country. Deal?" Kuonji said as the council was filled with noises, discussing about it_

_After a few minutes of whispering and talking, the council finally made their decision "Very well then, Mikan Sakura has to be married in 60 days in order to be the next ruler of Japan" _

_Queen Yuka dropped her mouth for only an inch in disbelief and accidentally slipped her word "Shut up!" everyone in the room gasped at her rude word _

"_I beg your pardon your highness?" Kuonji said _

_Suddenly the prime minister said "No, no, in now days, shut up doesn't mean…shut up, it means gee, what?! And all that teenagers and people now days speak"_

_Queen Yuka closed her eyes and calmed herself down, she has no choice since the council has agreed and it would be hard to tell her daughter, Mikan but perhaps not because she knew Mikan was actually spying on them from a small secret room, well actually the young princess's beautiful hazel eyes were on the painting right next to Kuonji_

_Yuka had her eyes on the painting as the eyes moved in a very funny way, more like the eyes are mocking Kuonji _

"_So it is settled then, Mikan Sakura will find her true love in 60 days then marry him"_

_With that, Mikan huffed out of the small room and stomped her way to her room_

_**END OF PROLOGUE**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sneak Peeks of future chapters!**_

_"I hate you so much, Jerk!" Mikan said with anger as she hit Natsume with her paper fan _

" _Well, you want to know something? I hate you first polka dots!" he replied before taking the paper fan from her and hit her shoulder lightly making Mikan gasped _

_She took the paper fan back and hit him on the shoulder before saying "No! I hate you a hundred times more!"_

" _I hate you a thousand times more"_

"_No, I hate you a million times more!"_

_

* * *

_

"_Put your hands up in the air and slowly step out!" said the police officer to Natsume and Mikan. They're in big trouble now_

"But wait, officer you got it all wrong! We didn't do anything!" stated Mikan who was trying to proof their innocence, well only hers "It was this guy right here!" she pointed at Natsume

"No it wasn't me" replied the young man coldly "You were the one who did it. She's nuts officer"

With that, another argument started and the officer couldn't take it anymore so he shouted "Enough of this nonsense!!!! I am bringing you two to downtown!"

_

* * *

_

"_Wolverine? What are you doing here?" asked James Bond_

"_Oh, wrong story"_

_(This will be a mystery for the time being)_

_

* * *

_

_**blackcat9517: That was just a quick look at the story and chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed it, have a fantastic day... or night. I'll see you guys in the next chapter and sorry for any errors. Please go to my profile and vote on the new pole! Thank you very much. Once again, have a fantastic day**_


	2. Meeting Him Again

_**blackcat9517: What's up people! How are you guys doing? First of all, I would like to thank the people who reviewed the previous chapter. Thank you so much! Second, I would like to thank to those who added my stories to their favorites and alerts. Well, that's about it. Sorry if I forgot anything and please go check out kawaiineko139's fanfic. She's on my favorite author list, she has awesome fanfics. Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**60 Days To Fall In Love**_

_**Chapter 2 Meeting Him Again**_

Mikan stomped up the stairs as she mumbled something under her breath. Maids and butlers who were passing by gave confused looks as they saw the princess was in a bad mood. One minute she was fine and now she's as angry as a beaver. She marched into her huge room which was on the second floor and shut the door.

"Ugh! I can't believe they're forcing me to an arranged marriage!" She angrily said as the brunette collapsed herself on the king size mattress, face on the bed. She lifted her head and continued complaining "Worst of all I have to fall in love in 60 days!!! Who falls in love in 2 months?"

Suddenly, she heard the door knock, assuming it was her mother "Come in" she said before getting up and seated herself on the bed. The door opened revealing her mother. She had her usual smile

"I guess you heard the whole thing?" Yuka stated before sitting at the edge of the bed, looking at her daughter. Mikan only replied with a nod. Yuka could see the sadness in her eyes but she couldn't do anything since the council has made the final decision "I'm so sorry dear. It's not like I wanted this to happen" she then hug the brunette who was about to cry

"It's not fair" Mikan said, tears streaming down her cheek "I have to fall in love with some random guy that I haven't met. Even worse marry him!!!"

"There, there. It's alright Mikan. I know how you feel. If it were up to me, I would have not force you to agree to an arranged marriage" Yuka broke the hug and looked at her daughter. She felt guilty for doing so but she couldn't do anything

"So, when am I getting married?" asked the brunette with a sad tone. It was unusual for her to have such dullness. She would usually be a happy-go-lucky girl but not today

Yuka sighed a couple of times before replying "You're getting married two months after your birthday. There will be a ball held next week to celebrate your birthday and you can meet your future husband"

"Who's my future husband?" Mikan asked eagerly. She was so scared and curious about that part. She hoped that it wasn't some heartless guy like she used to meet when she was six. It was a terrible meeting

"You're getting married to..." Yuka said but stopped as she knew what or even how her daughter's reaction going to be. She could see the eagerness and fear in her eyes. Yuka took a deep breath and continued "You're getting married to….Natsume Hyuuga" she was bracing herself for Mikan's reaction to the shocking news

Mikan felt her whole body froze. She couldn't believe it. Of all the people in the world. It was her childhood, no, he was not her childhood friend. He was her rival, enemy, arch enemy, they were like cats and dogs that could never get along. Natsume Hyuuga. That name reminded her how much of a jerk he was back then when they first met. The whole castle began to shake uncontrollably. Yuka sighed and shut her ears "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the young princess screamed that even a deaf person could hear it. But everyone acted normally as they got used with the screaming

"NATSUME HYUUGA??!!!!!!!! HE'S MY ENEMY!!!!!! NOT MY FUTURE HUSBAND!!!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed as Yuka tried to calm her down but her effort to try control the situation didn't even calm Mikan one bit "WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?????? HIM HIM HIM HIM HIM??????? NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!"

"Mikan please" Yuka begged and luckily the angry princess managed to calm down "Please try to calm down Mikan" the queen said and the princess finally calmed herself down "Listen to me Mikan. I think Natsume is not a bad person. You two have known each other since both of you were six. I'm very sure you would love him"

"But-But. He's not nice or whatever good is in him. The only thing that's in him is evil!!!" Mikan replied while pacing back and forth "He's a pervert! Jerk! Serial jerk and molester!"

Yuka gave Mikan a confused expression. Natsume wasn't like that at all. He was very nice and polite when she met him. She has known Natsume ever since Mikan was a small girl "Mikan, I think you misunderstood. Natsume isn't a molester or whatever you're making nonsense"

"Mom! He peeked at my underwear!!!"

"It was a misunderstanding. Both of you meet every year. Now, I don't see why you two can't get along. All this while, I've seen you two going here and there"

Mikan the furiously replied "That's because he's a stalker, not to mention a pervert"

"Oh, come on Mikan. Just this once. Please give him a chance and you'll never know. You might like him" Yuka said to her daughter who has her arms crossed. She sighed

"Well, alright. I guess, I could give him a try. So I have to meet him at the ball next week?" Yuka nodded with a smile on her face "Very well, but make sure all the guards are watching him!" Yuka nodded again

The queen got up and said "I guess I better be going. I have a meeting in less than an hour and thank you so much Mikan for understanding" she hug her daughter

"You're welcome"

With that, Yuka left the room. She saw the head bodyguard, Narumi standing behind the door "That wasn't so hard now was it?" he said

"Trust me. You don't even know the word hard" Yuka stated before walking off, followed by Narumi

"Oh, by the way, we have two new bodyguards." Narumi said while looking at his black iPhone. "Both just graduated from Harvard but they're still waiting for the council's order. They had nothing to do so I thought that I might bring them in. Shuichi Sakurano and Subaru Imai to exact. Both are 30" Narumi opened the door to Yuka's office and the queen sat on her comfy chair

"Very well, then bring them in" she said. Narumi signal his guards and two men dressed in black came in "Ah, it's good to see you two again, Prince Sakurano, Prince Imai" she said with a smile

"It's good to see you again your highness" both said then looked at each other with deadly eyes making the room covered in total silence

Subaru broke the silence "It is my honor to be here Queen Yuka and I am willing to take a bullet for you"

But then Sakurano pushed him. He drew closer to her while Yuka backed away "I would be honor take a hundred bullets for you, your majesty"

Yuka was speechless for a while "Well, uh..That's very brave for both of you. Um…Narumi, why don't you show them around the castle so that they could be familiar with the place and be more sharp"

"Certainly, boys" With that, Narumi and the two guards left the room leaving Yuka to do her work

_**One Week Later**_

It was a very beautiful night. The stars were shining brightly. Lights were decorating the castle. Royalties are getting out of their limos with smiles plastered on their faces expect for one inside the castle. He was sitting on a table at the corner wearing a black tuxedo that matched his crimson eyes. Arms were crossed and he had a scowl expression warning people he was not in a good mood at all. That attitude could only be identical to one person called Prince Natsume Hyuuga. The only thing he could see was girls, drooling at his gorgeous looks. Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder

"What are you doing here sitting like this? You're going to meet the princess or should I say future wife?" his best friend asked, Ruka was his name. He had blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes. The lad was also wearing a black tuxedo and Ruka was getting a lot of attention as well

"Whatever. It's not like this is the first time. I've know her 18 years ago" he said dryly.

They could hear the sound of trumpet blowing and gazed at the stairs as a lovely young brunette walked down slowly with her genuine smile "Presenting her royal highness, Princess Mikan Sakura" said the announcer with his deep voice

Everyone clapped as they saw her. She was wearing a two tone coloured dress, white and pink. She was also wearing those white gloves that reached her elbows and of course the diamond tiara. Her brown hair reached perfectly just above her waist. Her beauty could make any boy fall for her that instant moment. Yuka was by the stairs looking at her daughter along with her brother, Tsubasa Andou Sakura

Everyone might be wondering why Tsubasa wasn't first in line to take over the throne. There are two reasons, one he was engaged to Misaki Harada therefore making him the future king of her kingdom and second, he just wanted his precious little sister to be happy with Natsume since he accidentally read her diary and found out Mikan has a love/hate feelings for the lad .

Soon, everyone started to greet her and wish her happy birthday. She is now officially 24 "Hi, it's good to see you again" she said to one of the guest. Natsume on the other hand was still staring at the lovely girl

"Day dreaming are we?" Ruka teased but then stopped when he saw his girlfriend, Princess Hotaru Imai. She was wearing a plain black dress and the tiara matched perfectly with her violet eyes. She was eating her favorite food, crab "I'll see you later" Ruka then marched towards his girlfriend leaving Natsume alone

The handsome Natsume smirked "Ugly as usual" he commented as he walked towards Mikan. The room was now crowded with people as the music started to play assuming that the dance has begun. People were dancing gracefully except for him and her. Many asked the two to dance but they declined

Natsume slowly walked across the room until something hit his foot "Ouch! You killed my legs! Watch where you're going next time, ugly" Both were looking at the floor unaware of each other. They lifted their heads and locked eyes. Crimson and brown

"Well, it's not my fault!" Mikan replied angrily, her eyes were still locked with him

"You should watch where you're going next time, fatty"

"I'm not fat you jerk!"

Natsume smirked and looked at her "Dumb as usual" he whispered, loud enough for Mikan to hear. As they were about to start quarreling, Tsubasa came to put an end

"What is going here?" he asked both of them

Mikan the replied "Nothing, nii-chan. It was his fault that I stepped on his foot"

"Tch, yeah right. You were the one whose blind"

The two were going to start fighting again and Tsubasa closed both of their mouth "I don't want to hear another word from the both of you and go sit at the table over there to start getting along" he said teasingly and let go of their mouth with a grin "Or better yet, dance" Tsubasa pushed the two to the dancing floor with a evil laugh in his mind "Have fun"

Mikan and Natsume looked at each other furiously before the lad placed his hand on her right while his left on her waist "Just shut up and dance" with that, both started to dance gracefully as everyone in the room looked at the lovebirds

"Ah, such fine couple" said Yuka

Tsubasa on the other hand was sitting with his fiancée, Misaki Harada "Just dance, gonna be okay, dada dudu, just dance" he sang before getting hit by Misaki

"Stop singing Tsubasa and those two are so cute!!!" she exclaimed at the couple that were dancing in the centre

But then truth behind the cuteness was that they were hurting each other. Natsume was crushing Mikan's hand while she was secretly kicking his foot. Many were so distracted by the couple, they barely saw that Mikan had kicked Natsume

"Stop kicking me, idiot" the prince said

Mikan then whispered "Stop killing my hand, jerk!"

After the song ended, both stop dancing and went to sit at a table. They're hands were still linked "Idiot" Natsume said and squeezed her hand as tight as he could but then Mikan replied with a kick that made him wince a little

"Hah! In your face!" she exclaimed quietly. But then, the brunette got up and went to her brother as he was calling her

"What an idiot" Natsume said mentally "She's an idiot and why do I even have to marry her?" The prince got up from his seat and went to the food section to get some water. He was so thirsty. Meanwhile, Mikan quickly ran towards the toilet as fast as she could. She got in and forgot to close the door, it was open for only an inch. Natsume also had to go to the toilet so he went over at the corner of the room but it was locked so he checked the other and it was open. He quickly went inside the toilet thinking it was empty, the one that Mikan was in. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what happen next

"!!!!!!!!!" a scream could be heard from the bathroom, Narumi and two other guards came rushing only to see Natsume coming out of the toilet with Mikan hitting him "Someone help!!!!!! There's a serial molester in the castle!!! Help!!! Serial molester on the lose!!!" she said while htting him as hard as she could. The others sweet drop at the scene

"Mikan-chan, calm down, it was an accident" Narumi said but Mikan became more panic and hit her head on the wall, making her faint in Natsume's arms while her tiara went flying. All eyes were glued at the fainted Mikan but soon to the tiara that was about to fall

"Code pink! Code pink! Code pink! I repeat code pink! Princess is down and tiara is flying at one mile per hour" said the guard. Gasps and screams could be heard and Queen Yukaher head in her hands as she didn't expect this to happen

Narumi quickly acted by sliding across the floor to catch the tiara and managed to catch it before a piece of the diamond could hit the marble floor "I got it!" sounds of relief could be heard

_**blackcat9517: Okay. That's about it for chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry for any mistakes and don't be shy to review. Have a fantastic day or night and I'll see you in the next chapter!**_

_**NOTE: PLEASE VOTE ON MY NEW POLL, THANK YOU!**_


	3. Getting Along

_**blackcat9517:…….I would probably start by saying thank you so much to the people who reviewed, read, alerted, and put my story to their favorites! Thank you very much. Oh yeah, in case you haven't notice, I change Mikan's and Natsume's age to 24 and 25. Shiro-Tenshi563 was right about Mikan being too old. Thanks Shiro-Tenshi563. To readers and authors out there, keep those reviews coming! They're highly appreciated **_

_**Now let's get started with chapter 3**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**60 Days To Fall In Love **_

_**Chapter 3 Getting Along **_

The last scene took place when Mikan freaked out when her future husband accidentally went into the bathroom she was in since he thought was empty. The princess became so panic that she bumped her head on the wall, making her faint in Natsume's arms while the 12 million dollars tiara went flying across the room but the head bodyguard, Narumi, managed to catch it

Now, Princess Mikan Sakura was unconscious in the arms of the handsome Natsume "Can she be more clumsy?" he said before carrying her bridal style that gave many photographers to snap more pictures which included Princess Hotaru Imai who joined the photo session

"That was a close one. Don't you think Natsume-kun?" Narumi asked while holding the tiara in his hand "Both of you look so cute together like that!!"

Natsume viciously glared at him. So what if he was holding her in a cute way or whatever they're saying "Shut up, gay" the prince muttered before following Tsubasa who was leading him to Mikan's room. Yuka and Narumi soon followed while the two other bodyguards were trying to control the situation of press mania

Tsubasa opened the door to his sister's room and let Natsume in. The prince didn't lay her gently on the bed, instead, he just dropped her making the brunette groan "What happened?" she asked while rubbing her head before getting up. Her eyes were still shut

"You panicked and hit your head on the wall" came Natsume's dry answer. He had his arms crossed. His ruby eyes were looking down at the princess

"What?" she asked confusedly

"Mikan, you screamed because Natsume entered the bathroom thinking it was empty and when you both clashed, you started to scream yelling at him for being a serial molester and you turn around only to hit your head and fainted. Luckily, Natsume managed to catch you" Tsubasa said in super speed. He was now talking like Fred from Youtube. His fastness of speaking made everyone shock but that's not the end as he took a deep breath to continue "Not only that but your tiara went flying across the room causing a scene but luckily Narumi caught it on time"

The moment he finished, Mikan had her jaw dropped down to the floor while Natsume gave him a glare "How did you talk so fast and what do you mean…..Natsume!!!!! He was peeking on me!!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!! You're the criminal here!!!" Mikan said while pointing a finger at him

"Shut it, ugly. Are you trying to make everyone deaf?" he mocked but soon, both were glaring at each other making Tsubasa, Yuka and Narumi to sweet drop at the scene

"Well, I think we should go don't you think Tsubasa, Narumi?" Yuka said with glee in her eyes. The two men knew what was Yuka up to. But Natsume managed to figure it out except for the poor Mikan who was still nagging him about the accident

Tsubasa and Narumi had grins on their face while Yuka rolled her eyes. She pushed the two men out and closed the door leaving Natsume and the begging Mikan who was asking them to stay

"No!!!! Don't leave me with this jerk!!!!!" the brunette begged dramatically making the prince annoyed. Mikan turned around to face Natsume but the next thing she knew was that her face was only inches apart from his making her scream and she drew back as he came closer

"Do you have to scream every single second?" he said mockingly again, faces were inches apart. It angered Mikan even more

"Grrrr, why do you have to be so…so..you!" the brunette complained "You're such a pervert and jerk!"

Natsume then replied angrily "At least I'm not an idiot or a little girl like you!"

"What did you call me? I'm not a little girl!!"

"Seems to me like you're one"

Mikan sighed of frustration, this argument was going nowhere. Maybe her mother was right about trying to be nice and just get along with each other beside, why are their faces just a little too close. "Why is his face so close to mine? He's creeping me out" she thought

She was opening her mouth and was about to say something when her mother opened the door and gave both of them shocking looks. Natsume and Mikan blinked until they realized their faces was so close, it look as if they were going to kiss. So they drew back while Yuka smirk

"Mikan, I forgot to tell you something" the queen exclaimed with a grin "Natsume is staying here with us for……political reasons! That way, both of you can get to know each other even better! Welcome Natsume and make yourself at home" with that, she slammed the door shut but then Yuka opened the door as she forgot to mention something else "Your room is two doors away. Enjoy your stay" then she slammed the door for good

It took Mikan two minutes to absorb what Yuka told her. As soon as she saw the smirk on her future husband's face, she went into her huge closet, closed the door and screamed. The prince smirked once again before lying on the bed

Mikan came out of her closet only to see him lying on her bed "What are you doing lying on my bed, you jerk?" he was lying there on her bed as if it was his

"Your mom said I can make myself at home" came his dry answer which angered Mikan ten times more "So I can do whatever I want now can I?"

Mikan climbed on her bed and pushed him with all her might, yelling at him "Get off my bed you pervert!" but she wasn't strong enough and he didn't even move for an inch "Natsume! Get off my bed!" finally he fell off the bed followed by Mikan. Taking them in a very awkward position. The princess was on top of the prince

Both stayed still, eyes were widen. Well, only Mikan's. Natsume still had his neutral expression "AAAAHHH!!" Mikan screamed and backed away. Natsume got up from the floor and dusted his shirt before commenting how clumsy can she princess be

The brunette sigh, whenever they see each other, weird things happen by accident or was it god's doing "You know, this isn't going anywhere if we keep on fighting…..How about we get along?" she said with her super cheerful voice

Natsume turned to face her and gave the brunette a glare before replying "Whatever. If that's what you want. Then fine" the lad came closer to her. She could feel his warm breath which sent chills down her spine "We _will_ go out tomorrow to the national bird park. You said we need to get along right?" he said in a demanding voice

"F-Fine" he heard her comment and so he formed a smirk before drawing back and walked toward the door

"I'll see you tomorrow, polka dots" he said and left

Poor Mikan had no idea what was he really talking about the polka dots thing. It took her some time to finally understand on what he meant by 'Polka dots' In less than five seconds, she screamed "PERVERT!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!!!!!!!"

_**The very next day at the National Bird Park **_

"And here we are at the National Bird Park with Japan's most popular couple, Prince Natsume Hyuuga and Princess Mikan Sakura!" said the reporter that was broadcasting live along with some other TV stations

Mikan was wearing peach long sleeve blouse matched with light blue jeans. She also has a hat on. While Natsume was wearing a black polo t-shirt and a pair of black pants. Their hands were linked to each other. Photographers were taking pictures of them while Yuka and Narumi were behind them. Sounds of birds chirping could be heard anywhere

"Smile for the camera, ugly" Natsume said, his mouth was barely moving

"I'm smiling you twit"

"Oh, look, they're releasing one of the eagles. It looks like it's time for lunch" said the reporter. Everyone turned to look at the soaring eagle. It then flew off to search for food. "It looks like the eagle is flying toward us" But what they didn't know was that the eagle was actually flying towards Mikan. It shocked everyone! The huge bird caught Mikan's hat

"My hat!!!!!" the brunette yelled while chasing the eagle but Yuka stopped her and let Sakurano and Subaru chase it

"Mikan, Mikan, a princess never chases an eagle even if her hat got stolen by one" whispered the queen and Mikan nodded before walking towards Natsume

"I bet your brain is as small as a peanut" he said while letting her wrap her arm around his "What kind of a princess are you? Chasing after an eagle"

The brunette got furious and so she secretly stepped on his foot making him groan "That'll teach you not to mess with me, jerk! This whole thing was your idea"

"You're the one who messed this up" replied the annoyed prince

"This is going nowhere. We might end up fighting again, But this will be even" Before he could react on what Mikan said, she stepped on his foot really hard until he wince of pain "That was for peeking at my underwear last night" she then forced a smile at the camera

"Tch, you're so immature" he finished before they continue strolling around the bird park

"Did they manage to catch the bird, Narumi?" Yuka asked

The head bodyguard replied "No, but I think those two are still chasing it. Luckily they won't follow what I do every single second or even speak loudly"

"Well, let's go on. Those two make such a fine couple. Don't you think so, Narumi?"

He replied with a smile and they continue to walk off "I bet they're the most often fighting couple in the world" he thought. He knew that Natsume and Mikan didn't like each other. It's because Mikan will usually go complain at him when Natsume teases her since they first met. He was like a father figure to her ever since Yukihira died but he didn't want to disappoint Yuka

"Looks like those two aren't getting along at all" the mysterious man said with a smirk. He was no other than Kuonji, the evil and sinister head council but back to the lovebirds

"Oh, by the way, you look so ugly wearing that dress. It makes you look fat" mocked the prince. Luckily, Mikan managed to keep her smile up

"Well, at least I'm not some kind of cocky, perverted jerk. Can we stop fighting just for once? Can't we just get along?" the brunette said

"Tch, that is if you would stop acting stupid and immature but if that's what you want.... Let's pretend we're the happiest couple in the world" his voice sounded suspicious this time. What was he up to?

Without warning, Natsume turned to face Mikan and kissed her roughly on her red lips. Everyone was shocked but some clapped. Photographers who were out of memory took out another 16GB memory card and started taking pictures of the kiss "Oh my god! That's the hottest scene yet! Let's take more pictures!"

Natsume torn his lips away from her and smirk at the shocked Mikan. He leaned to her ear, his hot breath tickling her right ear "That's what you wanted right, princess? Getting along" both of them continued to walk with a heavily blushing Mikan

Yuka didn't even expect that to happen. But she was relieved Mikan didn't scream or panicked "I didn't even expect that to happen" she mumbled

"What? Why did he kiss her?" asked a confused Kuonji who was looking through his binoculars. People thought he was actually looking at a group of girls. Many people surrounded him as they thought he was ogling

"What do you think you're doing spying on those girls?" asked one of the crowd. He was trying to explain what he was looking at but didn't even finish his explanation as people kicked him out of the park

Mikan on the other hand was still thinking about that kiss that Natsume just gave her. Why did he have to ruin her life? Is it enough with her getting married to him? She ignored the thought as he asked her something "What was it Natsume-kun?"

He rolled his eyes before asking her again in an annoyed tone "Are you hungry or not?" the brunette replied with a single nod. He looked at her "You know, if you liked the kiss. You could have told me" he seduced. The brunette blushed once more before commenting how much of a pervert he was

Natsume forcefully dragged her as she was still in deep thought. She got annoyed but ignored him and asked "Where are we going?"

"Tch, stop asking stupid questions and can't you walk any faster? These guys are bugging me" he said as the flashes were blinding them both. Mikan stopped and told her mother that they were going to eat somewhere. The reporters overheard it and told the TV headquarters to bring a helicopter so that they could follow them

The two shortly exited the park and went to the parking lot. Where a guard was guarding Natsume's black Lamborghini Gallardo. He gave the keys to Natsume and he started the engine. Mikan went in the car and both drove off to who knows where

* * *

**_blackcat9517: That was it for chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry for any errors and don't be shy to review. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I'll see you in the next chapter of 60 Days To Fall In Love :)_**


	4. It Was Just A Kiss

_**blackcat9517: Thank you so much for voting on my new pole and to those who haven't vote yet, please vote. I would like to say thanks to those who reviewed my story, alerted it, put it in their favorites and also for reading. Thank you so much for your support! They're highly appreciated. Oh yeah, I received a review from babee-angel asking if Natsume will ever have feelings for Mikan. Well, my friend, you're about to find out in this chapter. Enjoy. Hmm, if you have any questions to ask, just ask :)**_

_**Update: I'm thinking about that orange juice scene. Valyruie was right. OCCness. So yeah. I'm gonna change it and thanks for telling me Valyruie :) and non taken **_

_**60 Days To Fall In Love **_

_**Chapter 3 It Was Just A Kiss**_

The last scene takes place when Natsume forcefully kissed Mikan in front of the whole press. It shocked Japan! Not only that but Natsume made our brunette embarrassed and she actually blush a deep shade of red. Now, Natsume is driving his Lamborghini to an expensive restaurant but both were a little confuse to see that the press was already there with cameras flashing at them

"It's them! They're here!!" one of the crazy reporter scream. Many ran to surround the car

"Great. They don't even care about getting hit. Idiots" Natsume said dryly before shifting his gear and zoomed off. During the whole ride to the next restaurant, Natsume notice how quiet Mikan was. It made him worry just a little but he shook it off. He really wanted to ask her but his ego wasn't letting him and so he came up with a plan "What's with that sad ugly face? You look ten times uglier than you are"

The brunette who was day dreaming snapped back to reality and replied "Huh?....Oh, nothing and I'm not ugly either! Where are we going by the way?"

"Where else you idiot? We need to find another restaurant before that stomach of your growls even louder" the prince said with that so called smirk. His eyes weren't taking off the road.

The princess blinked a few times. She didn't realize that her stomach was growling the whole time making her blush a little "Sorry" she looked at him and notice how handsome he was with his expensive sunglasses "For heaven's sake Mikan! What are you doing? Thinking he's handsome wearing those sunglasses and that ruby eyes of him….No, no. I'm out of my mind. No, it can't be. Do I like him? Or does he even like me? He doesn't really love me does he?" she thought sadly and confusingly

She was snapped back to reality again when screams were heard from outside the car. Natsume was taking her to another restaurant and notice that it was crowded with reporters "Tch, how did they even find us?" said the angry prince. He wished he had some alone time with Mikan "Whoah, what the hell am I saying? Alone time with this girl? No…..she hates me and I hate her!" he clenched his jaw

"Natsume-kun, are you alright? You seem tensed at something" the worried brunette said

He didn't reply, instead, he just drove off and had the perfect place to eat where no one can find them. He smirk and stepped on the peddle. Why did he thought of having an alone time with her? He couldn't even get rid the image of Mikan smiling at him

"Great! We missed them again!" said the reporter with a disappointed tone but then brighten up "Let's go to the other fancy restaurant in town. They might be going there!" everyone nodded and packed their things before entering their van then headed off to the other side of town

"Where are we going Natsume?" asked the brunette beside him. She was getting so hungry

"Shut up. We're almost there" he said and made a left turn to see.....

It shocked Mikan to see with her own two eyes that Natsume actually took her to…KFC?! "You do notice we're at KFC right?" as a reply, he tched and made a turn over to the drive-thru. Natsume pressed the button located on his left side and the window slide open

"Hello, welcome to KFC what can I get you, sir?" asked the cashier. He didn't notice that it was actually Prince Natsume Hyuuga and Princess Mikan Sakura until the prince took off his sunglasses and Mikan said she wanted a colonel burger "OMG!!!! I know who you guys are!!!! You're-" but he didn't have time to finish as Natsume gave him a death glare. He gulped and ask "What can I get for you, your highness?"

"One set A and make it quick. What do you want polka?" the prince said with his dark voice that scared the cashier but he also laughed as he heard what the prince called the princess. Mikan sigh and said she wanted the same as Natsume "Copy cat"

"I'm not a copy cat, you airhead!" they argued for a couple of minutes making the chasier sweet drop until the food arrived

He took the food and was about to pay for it but the cashier said it was on the house. Natsume then zoomed off leaving smokes behind "Thanks for the lunch Natsume-kun" Mikan exclaimed while eating her burger

He rolled his eyes and replied "Don't talk when your mouth is full, idiot. You eat like a zombie" he drank his orange juice as he was thirsty before pulling at the side of the road to eat

Mikan swallowed her food "Don't call me names. I have a name and that is Mikan Sakura. Why is it so hard for you to say my name?" she complained

He finished his food in an instant and replied boringly "You're an idiot. You're ugly and who wears polka dotted underwear at the age of 24?" He started the engine and drove to the castle

"I'm not an idiot you serial molester bastard!" she corrected angrily "You started this fight 18 years ago by peeking at my underwear!"

"Tch, you showed it to me!! And why do you have to be so cheerful and stupid at that time?" he said with his cold voice "Besides, I don't wear teddy bears at the age of 24 too" Natsume smirk. He was waiting for her crazy reaction

"That is it Hyuuga!!! I have had enough with you!" she said angrily. She unconciously threw her colonel burger at his face. Mikan opened and closed her mouth multiple times until she saw that stupid annoying smirk on his face "Aaaaaahhhh!! Sorry about that!" she apologized "...But you deserved it!"

"It's on ugly"

The prince took his fries and threw it at the princess. They clearly had a food-driving-fight all the way back home. They threw everything that they could find, from wallet to purse to pen to credit cards to PSP to iPhone. Natsume luckily, managed to control his car but then they heard the a police siren. He didn't he was actually driving more than 130km!

"Please pull over! You are exceeding the limit of 100 km" said the police with his sound amplifier, he was riding a powered motorcycle

"This is all your fault polka dots" he blamed with a credit card and food covered his face

The brunette who was covered with paper and all sorts of stuff replied in a whisper "You were the one who started this fight. Look at what you got us into!"

"I did not. You were being an idiot! Like you always do" he replied

"Why is everything my fault? I should probably blame you for ruining my life!!!" she argued of who should be blame for messing each other's life

The police officer got off his motorcycle and walked toward the Lamborghini. He could hear noises and screams. He knocked on the window and asked the driver to step out. Natsume opened the door with all sorts of things covering his face that made the officer so shocked that he nearly fall "What happened to you?" the police asked while looking inside of the car. He didn't know that he was actually talking to the Prince of Japan

"Long story. Can we go know?" the impatient Natsume explained dryly

The officer took out his flashlight and shoved it at Mikan who was inside the car "Hey, you come out of the car"

She slowly exited the car and it shocked the officer as well "Can anyone explain to me what actually happened inside the car? Your car from the inside seems to be covered in food"

"Like I said officer, it's a long story" came Natsume's dry answer. He had his arms crossed. The prince was getting sick and tired of this

"Driving license please"

He searched for his wallet everywhere, his pants, pocket, shirt but it seems to be missing "I lost it inside the car"

"Well, than I guess both of you need to come to downtown with me then" but then he was stopped by Mikan

"No, you can't take us! We were having a fight and it…..seemed to have gone a little bit too much"

"And you are?" the officer asked

"Mikan Sakura"

The sudden darted of the officer's eyes made Natsume smirk. He didn't realize that they were royalty but then he laugh "Yeah right! You're the princess and who's he? Your future husband?"

"But it's true!"

He continued laughing and said "Yeah, right. That's it. Both of you are coming with me to downtown" he took Mikan's arm making the moody and now angry Natsume Hyuuga jealous. She was struggling but the officer was hurting her, more like harrasing (A/N: Sorry)

Natsume glared at him and took out a roll of tissue paper to wipe his face before throwing it at the officer. It pissed him but he was stunned at what he saw and released Mikan. He choked on his voice "You-yu-you!! Prince Natsume Hyuuga!!!!!!!!" He turned around to look at the girl and notice she was really Mikan Sakura

"Who do you think idiot?" the prince's dark voice made the officer shiver down his spine. He also felt like peeing

"I-I'm so sorry. Have a nice day" with that, the police officer took off with his motorcycle as fast as a Ferrari

"Thank you, Natsume" she thanked him and went inside the car but then she stoped and looked at him

"Hn" he replied before entering the messy car "Are you coming or not? Or should I just leave you here to die" Mikan snapped back to reality and went inside the car "You're so slow" he said before driving off

"Hmph" she replied and look out the window. It was getting dark. She just hope her mother isn't that worried when they get home

Thirty minutes later, both arrived at the castle. The front gate opened and Natsume stopped at the porch. He killed the engine and took the keys. Mikan got out of the car and went inside the castle

The prince gave the keys to the jockey and said "Make sure you clean the inside of the car" and walk away

"Hey, Natsume!" greeted Tsubasa "What happened to Mikan? Her face was really red and her dress was all messed up with food….Wait a minute? You too? Did I miss something or did you two have huh huh....you know what I'm talking about right?....the 'it'" he said with a grin

He snapped back to reality and notice how red and hot his cheeks were. The prince glared at Tusbasa "_It's nothing_ and out of the way" he replied in a commanding voice before running up the stairs to his room

"Did he just said it's nothing?" Tsubasa thought "Oh my god! They did have 'it'. If he gets my little beautiful sister pregnant before they get married I'll cut his head!"

* * *

_**blackcat9517: That's it for chapter 4……You know what I'll say next so there and there. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll talk to you guys later! Have a fantastic day. Don't be shy to review though. Sorry that I had to make Tsubasa a bit of a pervy. My apologies **_


	5. Is It Really Love

_**blackcat9517: What is up everyone!!!! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was on holiday. So yeah…..I would like to thank the readers and authors for reviewing, alerting, reading and putting my fanfic in their favs. Thank you very much! They're highly appreciated and let's get started with chapter 5. I almost forgot. The story will mainly focus on Mikan and Natsume but I'll try to squeeze in the others as well. SORRY TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT HATE JONAS BROTHERS. I ADDED THEIR SONG. PLEASE DON'T STOP REVIEWING BECAUSE OF THAT. THANK YOU VERY MUCH **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**60 Days To Fall In Love **_

_**Chapter 5 Is It Really Love**_

It has been three weeks ever since the kiss incident. They argued like usual but it wasn't as often as last time. They will only fight whenever they're alone. But lately, both have been avoiding each other. This is probably due to the kiss.

It was tensioning Natsume. Everything seemed different than the first week. Just then, he walk pass the lovely brunette in front of him, he could see those eyes that are avoiding him. Both locked their eyes. Crimson and hazel. Mikan broke the contact and walked passed him. She was actually blushing heavily.

The prince turned around and caught her arm. Once again, eyes were locked. Both of them didn't even move for an inch "What's with that ugly face, barney?" he asked dryly. He remembered when they were 8, he noticed that she was wearing barney patterns His hand tighten as Mikan was struggling. Nastume saw that her face was red as a tomato and so he smirk. He heard her compliment how much of a pervert and a jerk he can get

"Jerk! Why do you always peek under my skirt! I'm not wearing barney either. You're a serial molester!" she angrily said trying to escape from his grasp "Let go of me you stupid fox or I'm calling security" (The jerk and skirt rhymes XD)

A smirk ran across his handsome face "Try me, barney. What's with you polka? You've been acting really strange lately" he didn't want to show how worried he was. He needed to keep his face as neutral as possible "You look a hundred times uglier than last time at the bird park"

"Stop teasing me!!!!!"

"Tch, with that immature attitude. I think not, polka" he replied. Mikan took a look at her arm. His hand was sticking as if it was some super strong glue. She struggled to escape. Mikan tried everything. She tried to shake her arm but it didn't work. She even cried for help but it didn't work as well

"Heeeeelllllppppp!!!!!!!! There's serial molester trying to molest me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help!!!!!!!!" she cried but no one came to her aid. It's probably because they're at the end of the castle.

"Scream all you want, barney. But no one's going to save you" he said as he hold her even tighter but she continued to scream "Gosh, do you even have to scream like a five year old?"

The brunette replied angrily "I'm trying to get away from a pervert like you!!!" she then got an idea. The princess bit his hand, leaving a mark. He let go of her and while clutching his hand in pain before chasing after her

"Come back her polka dots! I'm not done with you!" he uttered while chasing after her. They ran across the hall, the kitchen, living room, lounge, patio, dining room and finally the garden "How..did she..run…so fast?" he panted while looking for her around the huge maze "Polka dots, I've got howalon. Your favorite candy" he lied

Still, she did not come out from her hiding place. He searched for her around and around the confusing maze. Finally, he stop in front of the fountain "Where the heck is she?" he thought. The tired Natsume sat down at the end of the fountain. He was getting sick and tired of playing hide and seek

The prince stood up and without warning, someone jumped on his back making him unbalance. He tried to steady himself as he heard a giggle "I got you, Natsume and nice try with the howalon thing"

Meanwhile, unknown to the two. The press was just outside the gate in front of them, witnessing the cute scene "Oh my goodness!!!" said the reporter with his microphone who was crushed by the gate and reporters at the back. Her dress was crumpled up "She's having a piggy backing ride!!! It looks as if they're enjoying it!"

Then a photographer said "My 16 GB memory card ran out!!" he took out the card from the Sony digital camera and started to take more pictures with a 32GB high-capacity SD card. Soon, a lot more professional photographers came and started to take pictures for the newspaper's front page

Back to the couple who are actually arguing instead of getting along. Natsume angrily asked Mikan to get off his back "Get off me polka. What do you think I am? You're horse?

His body was still unbalance "You're heavy, polka. Get off me fatty" he wasn't able to control his balance and so they fell to the ground. Once again, they were in a very awkward position. Natsume was on top of Mikan with his hands on the ground supporting the weight while the brunette lay under him on the soft grass. The two wasn't going to move at all. Their eyes were wide "_Not again_" they thought

The two were snapped back when they suddenly heard gasps and screams coming from the gate. They turned toward it and saw the crazy media being chased away by a couple of guards. Now, both were alone in an awkward silence

Unknowing to everyone, Hotaru was actually recoding the scene with her trustworthy camcorder. She also brought along her boyfriend since he was blackmailed by her. Tsubasa and Misaki were also there. They were hiding beside an old tree

"I will be a hundred times richer than ever with these exclusive photos" said the Ice Queen with the photos in her hand. Money can be seen in her eyes

"My beautiful little sister!!!!!! Don't you dare hurt her Hyuuga! Or I'll hurt you!!" Tsubasa said dramatically while his mouth was being sealed with a tape by Misaki. They had to tape him since he was yelling and screaming

"It's nothing" Tsubasa remembered that word. He was being too over protective

Misaki hit him on the head and asked angrily "What's with you? First, you wanted them to be together and now, you're protesting?"

Tsubasa rubbed his sore head and look at her sheepishly and trying to say something. Misaki on the other hand, looked back at him. He was acting really weird

Now, back to the couple. They were still in the awkward position. Mikan purposely kicked him making him wince "Pervert" she said but her action made Natsume fell on her chest. The brunette screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"I'm officially richer than ever!" Hotaru said emotionally. She was looking at the photos. New ones that she took a few seconds ago

How could he be so careless? Mikan pushed him off her and she dusted herself before yelling at Natsume "You pervert!!! You molested me!"

The prince rolled his crimson orbs in disbelief. She was the one who kicked him. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be in this mess "Shut up already"

Hotaru came out of her hiding place that was soon follwed by the others. The ice queen walks toward them and uttered "You two are the most idiotic couple that made me richer than ever. Keep this up and I'll be richer than Bill Gates" with that, she left the two alone

"Hoooootaaaaaarrrrrrruuuuuu!!!!!!!" said the brunette who had tears streaming down like waterfalls "Don't leave me!!!!!!!" her effort was useless as the ice queen coldly left her best friend

"This is all your fault jerk!!!" she blamed before dusting her skirt and walks away. But soon, Natsume followed her her

He replied angrily "My fault? You think this is my fault? Your best friend was treating you coldly for being an idiot and now you're blaming me?" he was behind her and so he jogged to the brunette

The princess gasped "Of course it was! You started this first!" she then walks even faster to get away from him but he speeds up

"Excuse me, barney?" he said "It was so clear that even a baby could tell you started this whole fight. How immature can you get, polka?" he smirked before walking far away from her, leaving an angry Mikan

"Don't you dare walk away from me, jerk! Do not walk away from me" she furiously catches up to him and continues to nag "I'm not finish yet you stupid, cocky, perverted prince!"

"Oh yeah, who do you think you are? My mom?"

They walk and argue until they finally stop in front of a beautiful lake. Swans were swimming gracefully, fishes were everywhere and frogs were leaping from lotus to lotus

"At least I didn't scream out loud until the whole world could hear me" Natsume mock at Mikan who had a red angry face

"I hate you so much!" she replied

"Tch, I hate you ten times more, little girl"

Mikan gasped "Don't call me little girl and I hate you a hundred times more!"

"I hate you a thousand times more" Natsume smirked. He just loves to make her angry "Come to think of it. She's really cu-….What did I just thought? I hate her. Get a hold of yourself Natsume" he mentally said "If only I could taste those lips….God! get a hold of yourself"

The brunette replied angrily "I hate you a million times more! No wait, a billion times more. Hah! Beat that!"

The annoyed Natsume rolled his eyes in annoyance "I hate you a zillion times more" his voice was a bit softer this time as he crossed his arms

The triumph on Mikan's face disappeared "Oh no! He beat me to it! It's the end of it! Oh no, that smirk on his handsome…..What am I thinking? Do I really love this perverted jerk?" she thought before someone brought her back to reality by poking her forehead

"Hey, ugly are you still awake or are you being your stupid self?" Natsume asked

She closed her eyes and sighed "Jerk!" she muttered "I hate you so much! I can't believe I'm actually getting married to you!"

"Face it, polka. If you like me, you could have told so instead of hiding it" he said with another smirk on his handsome face

Mikan stared at him for a moment and sighed then closed her eyes "I almost forgot to tell you something. My mom wants us to go out tonight since he haven't been out for a while now"

When she opened her eyes, there was no sign of Natsume. She blinked a couple of times until someone splashed her with water. She turned around to see Natsume sitting near the bank "Natsume!" she exclaimed before he splashed more water at her

He rolled his eyes and replied "Who asked you to day dream, ugly"

She furiously splashes him some water until he was soaking wet "Hah! Who's wet now?" she said childishly while sticking out her tongue like a five-year-old

"Tch, you're so immature, little girl" Natsume said dryly before walking off like he always does

Mikan then replied from behind "Hey! I told you I have a name and it's Mikan. Is it so hard to say my name?" she then jogged to him. The brunette was also wet

Natsume put his hands in his pockets and replied dryly "There's a lot of reason to call you names. One, you're an idiot. Two, you're immature and three, you're beau- annoying" he then gently push her with his hand making her unbalance. She tried to glare at him but it didn't work "That is the worst glare I ever saw, polka"

Annoyance can be seen in her eyes and so she pushed him back. They continue to push each other until they got back to the castle where Yuka was relaxing at the living room. They entered the living room soaking wet

Yuka stop reading her book and took a look at the two. She raised a brow "Would anyone like to explain why both of you are soaking wet?"

"It was her/his fault" both said in unison while pointing at each other

The queen sighed and asked them to go change

Both walk pass Yuka and started to argue once more before going to their separate rooms

_**8 pm **_

"Hey polka, hurry up!" said the impatient Natsume who was leaning against the door. He was wearing a black shirt on the inside with a white t-shirt on the outside. A black trousers and a pair of Adidas sneakers. Lucky for them, they weren't going to some stupid fancy restaurant. The impatient Natsume had been waiting for over twenty minutes and yet, she hasn't come out "Hurry up ugly"

"Shut up, fox!" said the brunette from the inside of the room. The door opened and he nearly lost balance but the lad manage to control it and turns around to take a glimpse at the gorgeous brunette in front of him. She was wearing a pale white dress and a black skirt. For a second there, he thought he was drooling (Sorry that I can't really describe her appearance in full detail. Tired)

"So, how do I look?" Mikan asked shyly with a light blush on her beautiful face

"Tch, you're ugly as usual" the lad commented before dragging her down the stairs to the garage. Both walk in and took a look at the cars that were lined up neatly. Porche, Lamborghini, Ferrari, Nissan and many more. There were so many that they actually argued on which car to take. Even the guard heard the argument

"I want to take the Lamborghini!" said the brunette who was pointing at the car she wanted

The prince on the other hand wanted to take the red Ferrari "Take the red Ferrari, polka"

The princess blushed on what he called her polka as they guard standing in front of them was trying not to laugh until he suggested "May I suggest taking the Porche Carrera GT? It hasn't been used for quite a while now" he said and took the car keys before lifting it up

"Fine!" both said. Natsume snatches the keys before walking toward the sports car and starts the engine. Mikan went inside the car and they drove off. They are going to a restaurant that Yuka had suggested since both argued on where to eat. The two are going to The Hilton Hotel (XD I'm out of ideas)

Natsume pulled over in front of the hotel and let the car jockey park the Porche. They went inside, hand in hand

One thing for sure is that the hotel is about to get a few surprises. The press started to surround the couple. Natsume rolled his eyes in annoyance while Mikan smiled like she always does. Narumi on the other hand was walking behind them with Sakurano and Subaru. The three were guarding Mikan and Natsume. They enter the lobby and the media was left outside as guards controlled the area

Natsume and Mikan used the elevator up to the 5th floor and the first thing that they knew was to be greeted by the owner of the hotel. He showed them their VIP dining room located away from public. The press downstairs that were trying to enter the hotel used the back door and managed to get in. They weren't easily giving up

The owner took two menus and gave it to them and smiled. Mikan returned the smile while the lad gave him a death glare. The owner came out of the VIP room, shivering. He didn't know it would be this hard. The reason Natsume glared at him was because he personally asked the owner to make sure that not a single press will know about this whole dinner. He just wanted to be alone with Mikan. Yet, that feeling still felt weird. He was afraid that he might lose control of it

The owner of Hilton Hotel wiped the sweats on his temple and controlled his shiver before coming back in "Aaaaahh yes, may I take your order now?" Natsume roughly gave him the menu and told him to give them both the 'Special Set'

"Hey, can you open the damn curtains? It's dark here" the prince said rudely before getting kicked by Mikan and the table jumped

"Certainly" the owner opens the curtains and was surprised to see a helicopter at the front with a camera man "Should I close it back?"

"Hn, open the next one" ordered the annoyed Natsume. He did what the prince had told him and was surprised to see the press with their cameras flashing. Natsume gritted his teeth. Why can't these people leave them alone? It's as if someone set this up

Mikan saw the angry expression on his face and quickly ask the man to just leave it open for a little "I think we should call the guards and leave the curtains open for a little"

The owner nodded before closing the door. Mikan sighed as she looked at Natsume "You didn't have to be rude" the brunette scolded. Soon, the press left

The lad replied dryly "I don't care, old hag"

Mikan's eyes were wide. Anger could be shown in her hazel eyes "I hate you so much, stupid fox" she whispered but it was loud enough for her fiancée to hear

"Tch, don't call me fox, hag" he replied with a disgusting look. Just when another fight was about to start, the head chef came into the room wheeling a chart. He greeted them both "Welcome! Here is the special order"

The chef served them the food before taking out a box of matches and lit up a few candles on the table "Bon appetite" he exclaimed before leaving the two alone

There was nothing but awkward silence during dinner. Both didn't know what to say. If they said something, then there will a hundred percent guarantee that the hotel will be destroyed in seconds

"So……what do you think of the food here?" asked the brunette who was playing with her food shyly

The lad wiped his mouth with his napkin and replied "Hn, not bad…." he put the napkin back on his lap before drinking his coke. There was another awkward silence. Both of them were looking away from each other until they heard music

"What's going on?" asked the scared Mikan

Natsume rolled his eyes "It's music what else. They probably forgot to turn it on or something"

_If the heart is always searching,__  
__Can you ever find a home?__  
__I've been looking for that someone,__  
__I'll never make it on my own._

"Oh yeah, I know this song. It's by the Jonas Brothers. When you look me in the eyes" exclaimed the brunette. She loves this song. He could see the glee in her eyes

"Can't they pick a better song. They're bad in taste" Natsume said dryly. He was then suddenly pull up by Mikan "What are you doing, little girl?"

She smiled at him and replied "Come on, let's dance" she lead him to an empty space inside the room

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,__  
__There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

_When you look me in the eyes,__  
__And tell me that you love me.__  
__Everything's alright,_

"This is stupid" said the annoyed Natsume who had his arms crossed

She pouted and then said "It's fun Natsume. Stop being lazy. I'll open the curtains since it's getting a little too dark" she opened the curtains that was blocking the sight of the beautiful city and luckily there was no helicopter

He began to slowly rest one hand on her waist and the other on her right hand. His touch wasn't like last time, rough. No, this time, it was warm, soft and she felt safe in his arms. They began to dance slowly. Unknown to the two, the media that were chased away sent in a bug camera. Hotaru's flower camera wasn't the only one inside the room spying

"Where did you get the bug camera?" asked a photographer. He thought the reporter must have gotten it at a special shop or something

"I got it at e-bay" she said and the others continue to spy on the couple "They look so cute!" they were looking through a small LCD screen

_When you're right here by my side.__  
__When you look me in the eyes,__  
__I catch a glimpse of heaven.__  
__I find my paradise,__  
__When you look me in the eyes._

Mikan's and Natsume's eyes were locked. Both were in their own world. Enjoying the dance without even caring about the world

"So, are you enjoying the dance?" asked the brunette while looking into his crimson eyes that was focusing on her. She then rested her head on his shoulder

He replied with a simple "Hn" he was so caught up with her. Their movement were slow and it felt as if time stop for both of them

_How long will I be waiting,__  
__To be with you again__  
__I'm gonna tell you that I love you,__  
__In the best way that I can._

"_**I'm falling in love with you" both said mentally "But why is it so hard to admit it?"**_

Mikan pulled away and wrapped her arms around his neck. He then dropped his hands down to her waist. Their foreheads were touching one another

_I can't take a day without you here,__  
__You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

"You know, I used to remember how you screamed when we were 11. We went to the dentist. I was forced to come with you since you wanted someone to accompany you. You freaked out when you saw the injection" Natsume said slowly in a whisper. His hot breath was tickling her face

Mikan gave him one of her genuine smiles and whispers "What about you? You ran away when you saw the clown at your 9th birthday party. You were afraid of clowns back then"

_When you look me in the eyes,__  
__And tell me that you love me.__  
__Everything's alright,__  
__When you're right here by my side_

He smirked before continuing "You scared the patients that were waiting outside. Some even ran away since you cried and screamed when the dentist told you it was going to hurt a little. What was it again…..Oh my god! You're going to kill me with that thing!"

Mikan cringed and gave him a shy smile "Same goes to you. The clown was actually your uncle dressed up as a clown. You called him a stupid ghost"

_When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

"The reason you screamed at that time was because you were accusing me of peeking your underwear. Some of the patients thought something bad was happening. Narumi came in and he was shock to see the doctor out cold. You accidentally made him shot himself and he hit his head on the lamp" Natsume explained

Mikan pouted and replied "You kicked the clown's private part. Remember?"

_Movin' on, I start to realize,__  
__I can reach my tomorrow,__  
__I can hold my head up high,__  
__And it's all because you're by my side._

She enjoyed dancing with him and wished they could be like this all day long. He felt the same as well. Both were so caught up with each other that they didn't notice that the owner and chef was spying at the door too

Natsume smirked "At least I didn't make the patients think the doctor molested you because they heard you scream molester at me but thought it was at the doctor, polka"

_When you look me in the eyes,__  
__And tell me that you love me.__  
__Everything's alright,__  
__When you're right here by my side_

Both of them didn't realize how close their faces were ever since they started dancing

"I think that's about enough arguing" she whispered while inhaling his scent "Stop teasing me, fox"

"Hn, I enjoy teasing you" he said in a low tone

_When I hold you in my arms,__  
__I know that it's forever,__  
__I just gotta let you know,__  
__That I won't let you go._

Their faces were inches apart. Their lips were about to touch one another. It was quiet and they felt relaxed. Natsume couldn't control his body any longer. Finally, he leaned forward and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss

_Cause when you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me.__  
__Everything's alright, (it's alright)__  
__When you're right here by my side (by my side)_

_When you look me in the eyes, (because)__  
__I catch a glimpse of heaven. (oh)__  
__I find my paradise,__  
__When you look me in the eyes._

It seemed like eternity for both of them. The pulled away as they needed air. Mikan confusedly looked at Natsume who was also in confusion but both wasn't letting go of each other

The brunette bit her lower lip and she was the first one to broke the silence "Um……What just happened?"

* * *

_**blackcat9517: Wow! This is longer than expected! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry for any mistakes. The song doesn't belong to me though. Don't be shy to review and yay! cliffhanger!**_


	6. A Rival For Natsume

_**blackcat9517: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Well, let's get started with my normal speech. Thank you so much for reviewing and reading. I would like to thank to those who alerted and added my story to their favs too. Thank you very much. Here's chapter 6 of 60 Days To Fall In Love. Also, I would like to do a shout out for mikan-kawaii-sakura. She has awesome fanfics! Go read them and I would like to thank Claire Poncherrii for the brilliant plot**_

**_Revised chapter. _**

_**On with the story**_

_

* * *

_

_**60 Days To Fall In Love **_

_**Chapter 6 A Rival For Natsume **_

The brunette bit her lower lip and she was the first one to broke the silence "Um……What just happened?" she looked into his crimson eyes. It showed nothing but love. She still had her arms around his neck while the lad was resting his on her waist. They didn't even realize what they're doing. It was as if they were hypnotize by each other

Slowly, Natsume lifted his hand and cupped her left cheek. He stroke it with his thumb "I..um…." he uttered. Why can't he just say it? He couldn't say anything at all. He was stammering like a school boy. But the real question was, why did he kiss her? It was as if, his body was controlling itself. He broke the contact and turned his head a little to see the chef and owner. They had their jaws dropped down to the floor

"Hey, can't you give us a moment her? Take that stupid bug camera too. Do you really think I didn't notice?" the lad said rudely. The chef quickly took the bug and left with the owner who was traumatized. The only ones left inside the room are Mikan and Natsume. He turned around and locked eyes with her and broke the contact a moment later "Hn"

She raised a brow at his answer "What do you mean 'hn'?"

He smirks at her "What did you expect me to say?" she cringes once more "You do that one more time, you're going to get wrinkles" she rolls her eyes in disbelief before unconsciously breaking the embrace

"It's getting late, we should get back" Natsume said and hauled her. They walk out of the eatery and headed toward the lobby where Narumi and a few guards started to surround them before the press came running asking questions

"Princess, any comment about the kiss?"

"Hey princess, how was the kiss?"

"Princess, smile for the camera"

"Prince Hyuuga, why did you suddenly kiss her?"

"Why did you kiss her?"

They ignored all the questions and got inside the Porche that was waiting at the front. Many tried to stop them but it was useless. Narumi secured the area and the sports car drove off

During the whole journey back to the castle, everything was in total silence. Not one made a single noise. Mikan put her fingers on her lips as she remembered the kiss. She loved it. She couldn't deny the feeling that she's starting to fall for Natsume. The problem was that she's afraid. Afraid of telling him of how she felt. She's falling for a guy she hates for 18 years

Natsume who had kept his eyes on the road took a glimpsed at the brunette beside him. He smirked. He knew she enjoyed the kiss. In fact, he enjoyed it too. But, he was too stubborn to confess it to her. It's because of his pride and ego. He broke the silence by teasing her "Enjoyed the kiss?" as soon as she heard this, she dropped her hand as quickly as possible

Mikan had a light blush formed on her cheeks. She could see the smirk that was forming on his face "Stop teasing me, pervert" the brunette couldn't believe it. He could still tease her at a time like this

"Try me. If you enjoyed the kiss, you could have told me so, hag. I know I'm a good kisser" he replied proudly. She playfully hit his arm

Meanwhile, a few miles away from the castle. There was a house on a hill. It was a huge mansion. Thunders rumbled around the house. It belongs to no other than the evil head council, Kuonji. It looks more like a mad scientist house if people look it a couple of miles away

"Curses! Why? What? When? And even how?!!!! Did they manage to fall in love with each other? It has only been a month!!! They were supposed to argue so that the whole world could see what's really happening behind the doors!!!" Kuonji said angrily. He thought they might hate each other but he was wrong "It looks like I have no choice but to come up with another plan. A rival for that Hyuuga boy should be perfect" he smirked before walking toward his study to make a few phone calls

Back to the couple, they had just arrived home and Natsume pulled the car in front of the porch. He came out of the car with a blushing Mikan. The guards didn't even have the courage to ask what happened. The prince threw the keys at one of the guards and catches up to Mikan. As soon as they enter the castle, Tsubasa who was downstairs by coincidence, greeted them

"Hey, guys! How was dinner?" he then noticed that his little sister was blushing madly. She had three fingers on her lips. Tsubasa then gazed at Natsume and saw a lipstick smudge just beside his lips "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my goodness!!! Oh my god!!!!" Tsubasa freaked out "You guys had 'it' at the hotel!!!" the couple exchange looks. What was he babbling about? Did he found out about the kiss? Even if he did, why is he acting weirdly?

"You found out what happened at the hotel?" Mikan asked with a faint blush. She saw her brother screaming like a girl "Nii-san, are you okay? You don't look to good and your face is really pale. Did the news about us spread that fast?"

"_Oh my god!!!! Goodness gracious!!!! God, please forgive them!_" Tsubasa ran as quickly as possible to his room and they heard a loud banging. What was playing inside his mind? Tsubasa thought they had been making love again but they didn't

Natsume shook his head and turned his attention back to the brunette beside him. She was blushing and it made her look cuter "Are you still remembering the kiss?"

She snapped back to reality and blushed once more "Stop smirking, fox"

"_You know. If you liked it, you could have told me and I could have given you more_" he whispered at her ear in a seductive way. He noticed that her face was getting redder by the minute

"Pervert!" she commented before stomping up to her room. Before she entered her room, she smiled as she remembered the sweet kiss. With that, she opens the door and went inside. The brunette saw Natsume walking up the flight of steps. He noticed that she was peeking behind the door

"Hey, polka. What are you doing?"

She quickly shuttered "N-Nothing" the brunette closed the door and leaned against the door before slowly sanking down on the floor. Her hair was tousled up but she didn't care "I guess it isn't so bad having him here" she thought and got up to take a quick shower before changing into her nightwear. Why is it always him? Why? It made the brunette confused. She got her first kiss from him, her first rival, her first everything! She shook those thoughts away. It will make her more confused

Mikan turned off the light and went to bed. Today has been one tiring and exciting day for our lovely brunette. She pictured her lips locked with Natsume's "Am I really falling for him? Is he even falling for me? No….but his eyes at that time…" she was too tired think as sleep took over her

Meanwhile, just two rooms away. Natsume took a shower and changed into a pair of track bottom and a white shirt before turning off the lights. He lied down on his bed facing the ceiling. His hands was supporting his head. The lad was thinking about Mikan. It bothered him most "Are you really falling for her?" he asked himself as he closed his eyes and falls asleep

_**6:45 am**_

Sounds of birds chirping can be heard. The sun was slowly rising. It was a bright and beautiful day…until

Bzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzztttt

Mikan groaned as she heard the sound of her alarm clock. She turned to her left while uttering something then blinked a few times before looking at the clock, 6.47 am. It was still early. She groaned and hit her head back on the soft pillow to sleep but couldn't. Mikan moved left and right, adjusted her pillow and even covering her face with it. Yet, she could not sleep

The brunette sighed before stretching both arms. She yawned and rubbed her blurry eyes. Mikan climbed out of bed to take a shower. Twenty minutes later, she came out wearing a robe. Water was dripping from her hair. She dressed quickly and tip toed down the stairs to the kitchen. The brunette was so hungry and tired since she couldn't sleep well last night. Mikan entered the kitchen and was surprised to see Natsume. He was eating his breakfast.

"Good morning your highness!" greeted the cheerful chef, Anna. She was cooking at one side of the kitchen. Mikan replied with a smile before taking her seat beside Natsume

"You're up early today, old hag" it was normal for him to greet her that way every morning. Besides, she got used to it. It was good morning in Natsume's dictionary

"Mmhhmm" she took a toast from the table and spread butter on it with her knife "Is there a problem if I'm up early today?" she said sarcastically before taking a bite of her toast

Natsume finishes his sausage and looked at her with a smirk "I thought you would be sleeping like a boar at a time like this"

The brunette was clearly embarrassed and angry "Stop mocking me, Natsume" she took the morning paper, flips it open and was shock to see what contains of the front page. It was a picture of her and Natsume kissing from last night. The headline read 'Hot Kiss At Hilton Hotel' She quickly turned to the next page and read the article

_Prince Natsume Hyuuga and Princess Mikan Sakura shared a hot kiss last night at the Hilton Hotel. Both had a small dance alone inside the VIP dining room before the prince suddenly kissed her senseless _

Mikan had her mouth opened and closed multiple times before someone poked her forehead. She shifted her gaze and angrily looks at Natsume as he uttered something "Never seen our kissing picture before?"

She blushes a thousand shades of red and shyly ate her breakfast. Natsume took his last toast, gobbling it all at once and drank his coffee before getting up. It made Mikan a little dazed "Where are you going?"

"You're not the boss of me, ugly" he walks out of the kitchen and went outside to the garden to get some peace. The brunette finishes her food as fast as possible before thanking Anna and ran off to search for Natsume. She ran outside and looks for him

As she was busy searching for Natsume, she didn't notice someone was following her "Where the heck is Natsume?" she thought and leaned against a cherry blossom tree. The mysterious person approached her carelessly

Mikan heard footsteps and turned around. She was surprised to see who the person was "Hirukawa-kun?!" she articulated

The man smiled at her. He had short brown hair and a pair of blue eyes. He was quite tall and handsome too "Hey Mikan! It's been a while" he smiled and gave her a friendly hug. Unknown to her, he looked up at the tree and smirked at Natsume

Natsume's eyes were wide and he looked at the young man with anger and jealousy. The lad knew who that person was. He was Hirukawa Sakomizu. He's a year older than Mikan and that person is the head council's nephew "What is that bastard doing here?" he thought as he saw Mikan broke the hug

He climbed down the tree and it made everyone jumped "N-Natsume" Mikan stammered. The prince glared at Hirukawa who smirked again

"I'll steal your girl sooner or later"

"Hey, Natsume" he greeted but Natsume didn't answer. Instead, the lad gave him a death glare. Hirukawa looked at Natsume "You haven't change a bit!" he exclaimed and patted his shoulder "I just got back from New York!"

Natsume gazed at his shoulder and shrugged off Hirukawa's hand "Whatever bastard"

The brunette's eyes were wide with surprise. He was being rude again "That's not very nice Natsume! Stop being rude to other people"

"It's okay, Mikan" he replied sheepishly "So… I heard that both of you guys are going out huh? You guys are getting married next month right?"

Natsume answers rudely "Yeah, got a problem with that?" he then rested his left arm on Mikan's shoulder. The brunette shivered in anticipation

"No, but is it true?" Hirukawa teased, trying to get a proof

The lad got irritated by him and so he rotated Mikan 180 degrees, facing him and brushed his lips on Mikan's. He smirked and gave Hirukawa a disgusting look. The brunette trembled as she tasted his lips yet again

"Does that proves enough?"

Hirukawa looked sheepishly at them again. He glanced at his watch and noticed he was late "Well…. I have to get going. I'm meeting my uncle" the young man later sprints off "I'll see you later, Mikan" he said from far away "I will make you fall in love with me Mikan" he whispered as he dissapeared in the fog

The brunette smiled and turned her attention back to Natsume "You didn't have to be so rude!" the prince rolled his eyes in annoyance. _He wasn't letting that guy near Mikan_ _**ever again**_. He **will **make sure of that. That Hirukawa was just acting being a nice guy

"I can do whatever I want polka dots" he grab her arm and dragged her toward the castle. She was struggling again "Stop struggling, hag"

"Where are you even taking me?" she questions

"Inside, it's going to rain stupid" he stated and the brunette looks up at the sky. It was getting a little dark. But there wasn't any sign showing that it's going to rain. Why did Natsume acted differently? No…it couldn't be. Was he actually jealous? They stop under an old oak tree

Mikan realized his jealousy and so she chuckled like never before "You were jealous!" she exclaimed. The lad let go of her hand and stared at her in confusion

"What are you talking about?"

Mikan giggled. She was trying not to laugh "You were jealous! Admit it, Natsume. You're jealous! Prince Natsume Hyuuga is jealous of me talking to other boys!!!"

The prince had a scowl face at that moment. He was not jealous at all. Even if he was, he needed to cover it up "You're an idiot"

The princess' laughter was now uncontrollable "Hahaha! Yeah, right. Trying to change the subject Natsume?" she put her hands on her stomach as she could not control her titter any longer

The lad smirked. He hated when someone teases him. Whoever teases him shall see hell but he wasn't going to do that on Mikan. No, he was going to do something even better. The brunette was so caught up with laughing that she wasn't aware that the gap between her and him were closing in. She stops chuckling "N-Natsume. W- What are you doing?"

He pinned her to the tree. She could feel his hot breath on her face. He knew she was getting scared "What's the matter, polka? I thought you were senselessly laughing just now"

She shivered down her spine as she knew what Natsume was going to do next. He slowly drew closer to her. As she thought he was about to kiss her, but the lad pulled away and smirked "Got you, polka dots" she sighed of relief and he took the moment to give her a peck. After that, he proceeded to the castle. He left behind a heavily blushing and smiling Mikan

"I guess she enjoyed it" he mentally said and enters the castle

Throughout the whole week, Natsume seems to notice that Hirukawa has been hanging with Mikan a lot and it only made him even more jealous. As Natsume was walking around the beautiful garden that morning, he saw Mikan. She resting under a sakura tree while reading a book. He then saw Hirukawa approcahing her. The lad gritted his teeth "There's no way I'm letting that bastard get near her again" he said and approached the brunette that was busy talking to that guy

Natsume walks towards her and uttered "Hey polka, I thought you wanted to go to the beach"

She looks at him confusingly then glances at her Chanel watch "Oh right. Sorry Natsume, I forgot" she got up and closed her book "Sorry, Hirukawa-kun. I have to go. I'll talk to you later" with that, she wrapped one arm around Natsume and prooceeded to the castle. Since past week, their relationship has grown and both have agreed to stop fighting

"Bye Mikan" he said and smiled but soon, it turned into a smirk "So he's trying to avoid her from me? Game on Hyuuga"

* * *

_**blackcat9517: Okay, so how was it? A rival for Natsume is just perfect!!!!! Mwaaaahahahahaha! Thank you so much Claire Poncherrii. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! They are highly appreciated! Sorry for any mistakes though.**_


	7. Heartbroken

_**blackcat9517: What's up everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated for quite a while now. School has been hectic. Yes, while everyone is enjoying summer, I am pilled with homework here. Enough of that and I would like to say thanks to all who submitted reviews and for all of your support. Thank you very much!**_

_**On with chapter 7!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**60 Days To Fall In Love **_

_**Chapter 7 Heartbroken**_

"Game on Hyuuga" Hirukawa said with a smirk on his face. His eyes were gazing at the couple that was walking toward the castle. He wasn't letting Mikan fall in love with Natsume. No, never. Hirukawa and Mikan met when she was seven. Yes, a year after the brunette met the cranky and perverted Natsume. He got up and and put one hand in his pocket while looking at the far distant

Maybe he should just tell her how he feels…. or play the game. Even so, it will leave a heartbroken Mikan and he didn't want to hurt her. His feelings for her are genuine but his uncle had told him to sabotage her. No, he could never do that. He cared for her deeply. Maybe he should just play this game fair and square and win her heart…..But she looks happy with Natsume although they argue a lot

Hirukawa shook that thought off before walking away 'I must make her fall in love with me!' he mentally said to himself

A couple of minutes later, when the lad was finally gone, Hotaru and her spy group came out of their hiding place. They were a bit astonished to see what was happening. It was like a Korean drama. Tsubasa was the first to break the silence "Great, this is starting to be the same as a Korean drama. First they're in love and then they're sad. Love comes back and everyone goes mad. Finally, somebody goes to jail. But wait, first they're in a war then they're in love after that they're sad. Love comes back and then people go mad and finally somebody goes to jail!" (No offense on K dramas)

Misaki rolled her eyes in disbelief. He was talking nonsense again. Ruka had been a bit shocked to find out that Hirukawa was trying to steal Mikan from Natsume while Hotaru….she was happy. She was happy that there's some drama going on

"So why were you in a hurry just now?" asked the eager Mikan who was asking Natsume very innocently yet, at the same time, she was also teasing him "I thought you would ditch the whole beach thing if I forgot" her arm was still clinging on his and they were walking into the limo just at the front of the castle

He glared and her before changing the subject "Nice underwear, ichigo" the brunette beside him rolled her eyes and slapped his arm playfully. They enter the black limo and the car drove off to a private beach just a few miles away

"Come on Natsume. I know you're trying to change the subject" the brunette cheerfully. She wasn't letting him get away that easily "Admit it. You were J-E-A-L-O-U-S. Jealous!" she said to the lad beside her who was clearly annoyed

"Whatever" the prince stated "Just don't get to close to that bastard" he whispered but Mikan managed to hear it. Her left eye twitched. He was being a cocky fox again

She looks at him furiously "What was that?" Natsume then smirks before turning his attention to her. He will never let his beautiful, innocent and caring Mikan get stolen by Hirukawa. He locked eyes with her and tells her straight forward

"I said don't get too close to that bastard"

The brunette sighed and leaned back to the leather seat "Why are you so jealous of me befriending him? We're just friends. Nothing more than that. He's a gentleman and not a bastard, Natsume" she snapped

The prince was mentally happy as soon as he heard what she said. Thank god she said that. She and that guy are just friends. Nothing more than that "Whatever" he said as the car stops in front of a beautiful beach. He took off his Adidas sunglasses and hanged it on his t-shirt collar

As Mikan comes out of the car. A few bodyguards started to surround them as the media came running toward them with cameras, microphones and tape recorders.

Natsume was trying to control his anger. Why can't they just leave them alone? His chance of having an alone time with her was ruined by the press and not to mention Hirukawa since he was clinging to her every where she goes for the past two weeks

Narumi then turned around and suggested "I think you guys should stay at the beach house until I'm done controlling the media frenzy here"

That was a good idea. Since this is a private beach owned by the kingdom. There is a huge bungalow house. Mikan will usually go there with her father when she was young. But after he died, she only visits the place once a year. The place brought her sad memories as soon as she saw it

Mikan's hand unconsciously entwined her fingers with Natsume's. Both weren't realizing what were they doing until they got inside to the bungalow. Blushes can be seen on their faces and both broke the contact. A smile can be seen on the brunette's face but not in her eyes

He knew why "You want to leave this place?" he asked softly. His eyes were locked with hers. Sadness was flooding in her eyes

"…No….I think I'll be fine. Thanks for asking, Natsume" she said sadly. She then walks away leaving Natsume. It pained her. She used to love going here but not after Yukihira died. She was eight when he died because of an accident. It was late at night and his car suddenly got out of control…..No, she couldn't think about that horrible tragedy. She might break down and cry again

Suddenly someone poked her temple "Oi, polka. Stop day dreaming or you're going to get wrinkles" he put one hand in his pocket and stared at her. She snapped back to reality and looks at him

"Sorry Natsume. What was that?" she asked

He then answered "Gosh, stop day dreaming. You're going to get wrinkles. What's with you ever since we got here?" it only lead to an arugement but soon both stop fighting

After a couple of hours, the media was tired of waiting and so they left. Narumi, the head bodyguard secured the area and opened the door and went to the living room. There he saw Natsume and Mikan patiently waiting. The fire place was lit up. He cleared his throat and said "The area is secured"

"Oi, Narumi. She wants to go back home" stated the prince dryly

The head bodyguard sweet drops at what he had heard "What was that, Natsume-kun?"

"We waited her for more than four hours and it's getting dark, stupid"

They had to cancel their plans and went home. Natsume knew she wasn't enjoying it a single bit and so he decided to go back to the castle. During the ride back home, the princess didn't utter a word. There were so much memories of her and her Daddy at that place

Natsume sighed and hoped that she'll be her energetic self back when tomorrow comes

_**The next day……**_

Mikan was walking along the hallway until she stumbled someone since she wasn't looking where she was going. She fell to the ground "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going, Nat-" she looked only to see Hirukawa "Hi-Hirukawa-kun"

"Hi Mikan!" he exclaimed "No, it's ok. I was the one who didn't see where I was going. Are you okay?" he asked as he got up and reached out his hand. Mikan took it and got up from the floor

"Yes, I'm fine" she replied with a smile "What are you doing here anyway?"

The lad gave her a sheepish smile before rubbing the back of his head. How was he going to tell her? "I uh…..I just…wanted to talk to you"

Mikan was about to say something until Hirukawa cut her "Umm…..can we talk somewhere private. I need to tell you something" the brunette nodded in agreement

Both walk to the study and Hirukawa let the door open a bit "Umm….Mikan. We've been friends for so long and I just wanted to say how much….how much…. I…I" meanwhile outside the study, Natsume was actually peeking at the door.

He will never forgive him if Hirukawa does something to Mikan. The prince continues to listen every word the lad was saying "I..just wanted to say" shuttered the nervous Hirukawa

"You just wanted to say what, Hirukawa-kun? You've been repeating the same words 15 times" the princess said

Finally the lad got the courage to say something "I..I love you Mikan!" that did it. It shocked both Natsume and Mikan.

The brunette was the one to broke the silence. She put one hand on his face and said "….I love you too, Hirukawa-kun" that did it. Natsume was now heartbroken and he quickly fled. He was angry, depressed and heartbroken. She lied. She said her relationship with Hirukawa was nothing more than a friend

Mikan then continued "I love you.. but only in a sisterly way. Nothing more than that. I'm so sorry. I'm in love with another man that has been with me for 18 years and he's the one for me. I'm sorry Hirukawa" she said before leaving the room. It left a disappointed but happy Hirukawa. He was sad that she rejected him but he was happy he confessed "Natsume wins fair and square"

Mikan searched for Natsume everywhere but he wasn't at his normal hang-out places "Where is Natsume?" she uttered before looking for him at the lake and luckily, she found him. He was resting under a tree

"Natsume, Natsume!" she said but he ignored her. She finally reached the sakura tree and looks at him "Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!"

He didn't answer her question. He kept quiet. Why is she still here? She should be with Hirukawa not him. He got up and left "Natsume, what's wrong with you?" she asked worriedly and took his hand

The lad turned around and looked at her furiously before roughly taking his hand away "Shouldn't you be with him?" he asked but she gave him a confused look "Don't play dumb hag. I heard everything. If you love him then you should marry him and not me."

Now she knew what was going on. He didn't heard the whole story but this is going to be tough since he's really stubborn

"Natsume you got it all wrong!" she stated and tried to explain but he cut her off

"You know what?" he said and smirked "Why don't we just cancel this whole freaking engagement so you can marry your freaking prince charming"

* * *

_**blackcat9517: Sorry it had to be short guys. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading and don't be shy to review! Sorry for any mistakes though. Yeah, I know angst. Sorry guys but I promise that the next chapter will be better **_


	8. Apology

_**blackcat9517: **_Konnichiwa guys! How are you all doing? Sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I can't believe that this story has been on hiatus for more than 5 months. A lot has been complaining on when I'm going to post chapter 8. Well, here it is but I do think there are some things lacking….. Gomene if this chapter sucks

* * *

_**60 Days To Fall In Love **_

**Chapter 8 Apology**

Mikan blinked a couple of times as she heard those words that came out of his mouth. Was he telling the truth or was he fooling around with her? No, it couldn't be could it? "Excuse me?" she said nervously

Natsume clenched his teeth and his hands turned to fists "Yeah, I think that's a pretty good idea. Now you and your so called boyfriend can be together now" he uttered, bangs covering his crimson eyes

"Natsume, I think you got it all wrong" the brunette said as she tried to grab his arm but he quickly shook her hand off his arm "Listen to me Natsume"

"Don't worry Polka. I clearly understand that you actually love him"

Mikan's eyes widen "Natsume, I told you that this was just a small misunderstanding. When I told him I love him, I meant in a sibling way. Nothing more than that"

The lad snickered as he heard her explanation "Yeah right" but then he felt a bit guilty at the same time for not listening to her explanation. Maybe she was right? No, he was sure of what he had heard.

He could see tears coming out of her brown orbs. Those eyes showed nothing but sadness "I'm telling you the truth you jerk! If you don't believe me then you can ask Hirukawa-kun" said the brunette while holding back her sob. She then ran away from the prince

"Mikan" was all he could say before Mikan disappeared into the large castle

The prince sighed and leaned against an old tree before slumping down to the ground with one hand running over his messy raven hair. Why does he always screw up?

* * *

Meanwhile, Hirukawa entered his Uncle's office and quickly sat on the chair. Kuonji rasied a brow "And what brings you here?" he asked before remembering why was his nephew here. He smirked "So how did it go? Does she feel the same way?"

Hirukawa looked down to the ground and replied sadly "She said she loves me-"but before the lad could continue his uncle cut him

"That's good news! Now we can finally take over the throne!" declared the head council "Finally that stupid Hyuuga is out of the picture"

Hirukawa rose from his seat "I haven't finish yet uncle" he then continued "She said she loves me but….only in a sisterly way. Nothing more than that and she also said that she's in love someone else that has been with her long before I met her"

As soon as the young man finished explaining, his uncle slumped to his chair "Are you sure she said that? You weren't hallucinating or something like that?"

"Yes, Uncle Kuonji. I heard her loud and clear…..but for some weird reason, I felt relieved when I confessed to her even though I was rejected"

Kuonji's eyes widen "You were rejected and you're happy?" he asked angrily to his nephew. He knew that Hirukawa couldn't do it. He was too kind "How can you be happy with something like this? The throne could be mine!"

"What are you talking about and what does the throne have to do with you?" he was confused on what his uncle babbling about

"My dear nephew, you have no idea" he smirked

* * *

"You really hurt her this time, Natsume" said his best friend, Ruka Nogi and the lad patted his shoulder "You should have listened to her until she finished" they were at the empty kitchen since no one was there

Natsume sighed and closed his eyes. Ruka was right, he should have listened to her first "Stop making me feel guilty" snapped the prince but then he saw the offended expression on Ruka's face "Sorry…. It's just that" Natsume paused

"You can't stop from getting jealous" blurted the blonde, seeing the surprised look on Natsume's face. Ruka rose from his seat and patted his friend's shoulder "Just try and talk to Mikan and I have to go or Hotaru will kill me if I'm late"

"Hn" was the prince's reply. Maybe he should listen to Ruka's advice. But Natsume's mind is a bit chaotic, he needed to get some fresh air and so the lad decided to stroll around the royal garden to clear his mind

"Hey, Natsume" called out someone from behind

He turned around and saw Hirukawa. The moment he saw him, anger controlled his mind. He felt like punching Hirukawa but that would only make things worse "What do you want?" the lad asked coldly

"I just came here to explained what really happened" replied the young man "It was true that she did say she loved me"

Natsume stared coldly towards Hirukawa "You don't have to rub it on my face. I know what happened. She deserves someone better like you" and with that, the prince walked away

Hirukawa couldn't stand with his stubbornness anymore, grabbed him by the collar "Listen! She said she loves me but in a brother and sister relationship. She said she loves someone else"

Natsume's eyes widen but he slapped Hirukawa's hand away and regained his composure "First, don't ever touch me like that or I'll kill you" he said with a murderous aura "Second, what are you talking about"

Hirukawa scoffed "You still haven't figured it out haven't you and I thought the infamous Prince Natsume Hyuuga was smart"

"Just spill it out"

"She loves you, man and I thought Natsume Hyuuga could easily figure it out" the young man said in a mocking way, receiving a glare from the prince

"Natsume" called out a brunette

Hirukawa took a step back revealing Mikan "I think I should leave you guys alone"

The only thing that the couple could do was to stare at each other. After they were sure that Hirukawa was gone, Mikan broke the eye contact and heard a word that Natsume rarely say "Sorry"

"What was that?"

The prince groaned "I said I'm sorry, little girl"

The brunette frowned as she heard him calling her names again and so she tortured her fiancée by giving him the silence treatment but her frown turned into a smile as she saw the irritated look on his face "You're forgiven and don't call me little girl. I'm 25 not 5" she stated

Natsume scoffed "I beg to differ"

She pouted as she heard his comment "Are you calling me immature?" Mikan's voice sounded threatening with a dark aura around her "What about you? You were jealous" she crossed her arms and waited for his answer

"Shut up, ugly"

The princess had her mouth agape. How dare he call her ugly after she had accepted his apology "You're lucky that Hotaru isn't going to kill you now that I accepted your apology" she giggled

"As if Imai is really going to murder the future king"

The brunette chuckled at his comment "Trust me, you have no idea what Hotaru can really do" she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the castle "Come on, I'm hungry"

"You're always hungry. Sooner or later you're going to be fat" Natsume teased, earning him a soft punch from Mikan

"It looks like my plan has failed" Kuonji said as he stare at the couple from a distant. The man smirked "No worries, I will just have to go with plan B then, kidnapping the princess. It should be a piece of cake"

* * *

_**blackcat9517: I suck at this. There's still something that's bothering me…..but at least I managed to finish chapter 8. Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**_


	9. Princess in Distress

_**blackcat9517: Chapter 9 is finally here! This chapter is dedicated to everyone that has read and reviewed 60 Days to Fall In Love since the story exceeded 100 reviews which is really big since it's only chapter 8. Thank you very much! Anyways, let's get on with chapter 9. I need to finish this quick so I can update Protecting Mikan Sakura...Enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**60 Days To Fall In Love **_

_**Chapter 9 Princess in Distress**_

Kuonji's plan was simple. Kidnap the princess, over thrown the queen and claim the throne. Sounds easy right? Not quite since those two pesky Imai and Sakurano follow wherever the princess goes. Those two won't get fooled so easily. The only way to make his plan successful is by using deception.

Instead of Subaru and Sakurano watching over Princess Mikan, Kuonji told Narumi to assigned those two to guard to watch over her brother instead while Rei Serio will assigned to be Mikan's temporary bodyguard

"Are you sure this is a good idea Kuonji-san?" asked a doubtful Narumi. He was getting a bit suspicious with the head council's intentions since he couldn't care less about the princess' moreover, the Mikan's safety

"Of course I am. Rei is one of your finest men right? I'm quite sure nothing will harm the princess when he's around" Kuonji tried to hide his smirk as he saw the doubtful expression "Trust me, Princess Mikan will surely be safe"

"If you say so" Narumi replied _'He's up to something'_

Later that day, Mikan decided to have a stroll around the castle. Maybe, feeding the fish or whatsoever since she doesn't have anything to do and Natsume couldn't spend time with her since he was occupied with something the brunette forgot.

_Rei watched the princess carefully as she walked towards the pond twenty feet from him "Careful, your highness" he said cautiously as the princess looked into the pond where the fishes were swimming gracefully_

"Don't worry, Rei-san. I'm not going to fall" replied Mikan as she gave him a smile "Do you have the bread?"

Rei nodded and gave the plastic bag he was gripping to the brunette. He heard a thank you from her and stepped back. He watched Mikan as she feed the fishes and looked around to see if there is anyone else around _'Perfect. No one's around' _Rei took out a white cloth from his pocket before grabbing Mikan by the waist and covered half of her face with the cloth

The brunette dropped the item and struggled as she tried to escape from his grasp "Mhhmmmhh" But to no avail, he was too strong for her and so she decided to step on his foot but before she could do so, darkness took over

"Sweet dreams, princess"

* * *

Narumi still felt uneasy about Kuonji's idea. There was just something to it. The bodyguard sighed and dismissed the thought. Maybe he was getting a little too overprotective with Mikan. Yeah, maybe that was it. He heard a knock on the door and snap back to reality

"Come in"

The door slowly opened revealing Hayate, the second in command "Hey boss, sorry to disturb you" he said as he took a seat in front of his desk

"What is it, Hayate?" he sighed. Now is not the time to fool around

"I've got some bad news" this time, his voice was serious. Hayate saw the alerted look on Narumi's face and so he decided to be frank "The princess is missing. We think she might be kidnapped"

"What?" Narumi roared as he got up from his seat while Hayate tried remained calm

The young man nodded "She went missing after she said she wanted to go to the pond to feed the fishes. Rei went with her and he's missing too. We think he might be the one to abduct her. We have a witness too"

Narumi slammed his fist on the table "I should have known that stupid Kuonji couldn't be trusted" the head bodyguard closed his eyes as he tried to regain his composure "Have you notified the queen?"

"No. It's best if I told you first and I think it's better if you tell Queen Yuka about this"

"Tell all the guards to do a search party. Dismissed" with that, Hayate got up from his seat and bowed before heading for the door. He walked out of the room and sighed as he saw all the bodyguards eves dropping

"Well, you heard what the boss said. Go, go" Hayate shooed them away as the group of guards scrambled up "Man, Kuonji is as evil as Lord Zedd from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" he then zoomed off to search the missing princess

* * *

"_Mikan" Yuka called out her daughter _

_A young brunette ran towards her mother as soon as she heard her name being called "Yes, mother" she said. Mikan could see the tears that were slowly streaming down her cheeks "Mother, why are you crying?"_

_Yuka knelt down and tucked her daughter's hair "Mikan, I have some bad news"_

_The young brunette's eyes widen. She doesn't usually hear those kind of stuff from her mother but it seems pretty bad "Your father was involved in an accident this evening" Mikan's body froze as she heard the news _

"_Daddy" _

_Yuka tried hold her tears back but they just kept coming out. She hugged her daughter who started sobbing "I want to see daddy" said the young girl. She couldn't believe what was happening "He promised to take me to the beach tomorrow"_

"_I'm sorry to disturb you mother but someone wants to see you" _

_Yuka slowly stood up and wiped her tears away "I'll be right back Mikan. Tsubasa, please watch over Mikan" _

"_Yes, mom" he said and approached the sad brunette and comforted her "Hey you little squirt" Mikan looked up to see her precious big brother "Don't you know that it's not good to cry?" he ruffled her brown hair making it a bit messy "I'm sad too you know but crying won't help. It will only make you feel miserable and I'm sure you don't want that" _

_The brunette hiccupped and shook her head and Tsubasa smiled "Now that's my little sis"_

_

* * *

_

Mikan slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. She groaned as she felt like she just had a headache of a lifetime. Mikan then looked around and noticed she wasn't in her room or even inside the castle and being tied up with your mouth taped isn't comfortable. After that, everything came back to her. She was kidnapped by Rei-san

"I see you had a good night sleep, princess" said a familiar voice from behind. The man slowly walked towards her and took off the tape

"Kuonji-san?!" Mikan said in disbelief

The man smirked grew bigger and bigger by the minute "That's right! It's me" he paused as he saw the shocked expression on the brunette's face "If you're wondering why I did this. It was because I want to take what was supposed to be mine"

"What are you talking about?"

"A hundred years ago, the Sakura kingdom was once known as the Alice kingdom. It was my family's but everything changed after Musashi Sakura tried to over thrown the king, my great grandfather. Musashi started a war and it lasted for two years. Many people of the Alice kingdom suffered during the time. Musashi managed to kill my great grandfather and claimed himself as king of the new Sakura kingdom" Kuonji finally finished and waited for the princess' reaction

"So the reason you kidnapped me was because you wanted to claim what was supposed to be yours?" Mikan paused "A hundred years ago and I don't believe your story"

"Since you put it that way yes and suit yourself. I'm going to become king soon"

The princess sighed pursed her lips "This is ridiculous. Am I in some kind of TV show or something? This isn't funny"

Kuonji smirked and lifted her chin "Oh no, my dear princess. It's not ridiculous and no, it's not a joke. After I tell the Queen that you're with me, she will have no choice but to surrender and I will take my place as king"

"You'll never get away with this" Mikan said as she shoved her face away from his hand

The head council stiffened "We'll just see about that won't we?" with that, he left the room and told two of his loyal guards to watch the door in case the princess tries to escape "It's time for phase two"

* * *

Queen Yuka couldn't believe the news she was hearing from Narumi "Narumi.....are you sure about this?"

"Yes, your majesty. I've assigned my men to search for the princess and eventually, we will find her no matter the cost"

Yuka sighed "How did this happen?"

"We may think that Kuonji was the one that planned the kidnapping. He told me to assign Rei Serio as Mikan's temporary bodyguard with an excuse saying that Sakurano and Imai aren't sharp enough"

They heard a soft knock on the door and diverted their attention toward the person "I got here as soon as I could" Tusbasa said as he entered the queen's office "So what's the bad news about and where is Mikan?"

"That's the bad news. She's been kidnapped" Yuka said to her son

Confusion and shock were written on his face "She's been kidnapped? Who kidnapped her? What do they want?"

"We may think Kuonji is behind all of this. That's all we have for now"

Tsubasa ran a hand over his messy hair "I always thought that Kounji seems suspicious ever since he became the new head council especially with the arranged marriage thing. Who else knows about this matter?"

"Aside from you and your mother, I have just informed Natsume and he'll be here shortly"

The room was filled with silence quickly as they began to worry about Mikan. The silence was killed when the phone rang. Yuka look at both Narumi and Tsubasa "Hold on, let me tap the phone" it only took him seconds to do so "All done"

Yuka then reached out for the phone "Hello"

"Greetings, Queen Yuka"

"Kuonji" Yuka growled

She could hear the man chuckle "That's right, your highness"

* * *

**blackcat9517: So how was it? Yeah, I know another cliff hanger. Sorry about that but I'll try to update as fast as I can since I need to wrap this story up and proceed with Protecting Mikan Sakura. Thanks for reading everyone. See you guys and girls in the next chapter and here's a little sneak peek. By the way, Power Rangers doesn't belong to me **

"_Your precious daughter's safety can be guaranteed with a deal"_

"_Kuonji. You are under arrest. Come out and surrender or we will have to kick your buttock. We've asked you nicely so just come out or I'll call you ji ji" before Hayate could continue, Narumi grabbed the loud speaker _

"_That's exaggerating"_

"_Natsume! Help me!"_

"_We have prove that you're guilty"_

"_Ahhh! After 10,000 years I'm free! It's time to conquer earth"_

"_Go go power rangers"_


	10. Game Over

**blackcat9517: I've got nothing much to say except thanking everyone for reading and reviewing. On with chapter 10 and it shall have lots of surprises up ahead. Plus, I have no idea why I included this narrator....Must be from all the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers episodes. By the way, Merry Christmas everyone **

***_*: I apologize for not writing any Natsu-Mikan moments. I was focusing more on the kidnapping scenes but don't worry. This chapter will include the scenes we all love. Enjoy reading.**

**Narrator: Last time on 60 Days To Fall In Love, Princess Mikan Sakura has been kidnapped. To ensure her safety, the Queen must make the ultimate sacrifice. Will the princess be rescued in time? Find out on the latest chapter! And happy holidays**

**

* * *

**

**60 Days To Fall In Love **

**Chapter 10 Game Over**

"Greetings, Queen Yuka"

"Kuonji" Yuka growled

She could hear the man chuckle "That's right, your highness"

"What do you want?"

Everyone listened quietly as Kuonji began to negotiate "It's very simple your highness. Your daughter's safety can be guaranteed with a deal"

The queen sighed. This was harder than she thought it would be. Most importantly, can she trust Kuonji's words? What if he's lying "Very well then"

"Good. Now here's your dilemma, all you have to do is surrender the throne by marrying me since I will be appoint as king and everything will be mine or….you can say good bye to your precious daughter forever. What's your decision?" Twenty seconds passed but Yuka hasn't made her decision yet "Tick tock, tick tock. I haven't got all day" everyone in the room could hear the evil laugh from the phone "Since you couldn't make up your mind, I will give you 24 hours to think about it" with that, the call ended

"Kuonji? Hello?"

Tsubasa and Narumi saw the stressed look on the queen's face and so they decided to lightened her up "Don't worry your majesty, we will do everything we can to trace Kuonji and as for the deal-"

"There won't be any deal" said a voice coming from the door "The most important thing now is to find Mikan before time runs out" Natsume said as he entered the queen's office

"Natsume's right. I'm sure we can find Mikan in time so that you don't have to marry that short old man" Tsubasa joked

The queen sighed once more "I just hope your right"

"Forgive my intrusion everyone but we found the footage of the kidnapping scene from one of the security cameras" Hayate interrupted as he stood in front of the door

"If you will excuse me your highness, I will be going now and if we have any updates, I will shortly inform you" with that, the two men headed to the security room

The second in command entered the room and sat on a black chair before configuring the computer "You'll never guess who was in charge of the security room" the lad said as he started to find the video

"Who" Narumi asked as he took a chair and sat beside Hayate

"Kuonji….and of course his evil minions, Rui Amane and Hajime Yamuko….Finally! I found the footage. Sorry it took a while but they managed to delete the file but we have a backup hard disk that they forgot about"

Narumi then sighed of relief. At least they have something "Good work, Hayate"

"Thanks, boss" he said as he double clicked on the file labeled as _'PR1' _

But something unexpected happened instead as the video showed two spacemen opening some kind of space dumpster and a woman coming out of it

'_Ahh! After 10,000 years I'm free! It's time to conquer earth'_

'_Alpha, Rita has escaped. Recruit a group of teenagers with attitude'_

"_Go go Power Rangers!"i_

__

"_Go go Power Rangers!"_

"_Go go Power Rangers!"_

"_Go go Power Rangers! You Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!"_

Narumi then diverted his attention towards Hayate who was laughing sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. Narumi gave him a stern look "Why is there a video of the Power Rangers in the hard drive?"

"Hehehe….Sorry, must have accidentally copied it from my pendrive" Hayate said as he made a nervous laugh, trying to cover up his mistake. He then quickly searched for the real video as he saw the frown look on Narumi's face. Just in a few seconds, he managed to get the real file "Found it!" the body guard exclaimed and played the video

_

* * *

_

Mikan mentally sighed as she couldn't do anything to free herself especially when you're tied up and got your mouth taped. She looked around the room. The windows are closed, the door is locked and not to mention that two people are guarding it. How is she ever going to get out until she saw something on the night stand, her phone but it's obviously off

The brunette started to move her body a bit as she felt a bit numb since she's been tied up for quite a while and decided to try and reach for her phone until she saw the door creeps open. The brunette quickly pretended to look calm

"Dinner time, princess" Rei said dryly as he entered the room with a tray of food and set it on the round table before removing the tape from her mouth

"I'm not hungry"

The man stiffened "Yeah right. Judging from the pale look on your face, I'd say you're starving" he then untied her hands and legs before dragging her towards the table "Don't pull any tricks. I'll be guarding the door from the outside and don't even think about escaping using the window"

Mikan replied with a simple "Whatever"

Rei took one last glance at the brunette before closing the door

'I can't believe I'm stuck here! But wait. My phone! I think I can call for help'

Mikan shifted her gaze at the door before quietly approaching the night stand and grabbed her cell phone 'Yes! I got it' the brunette mentally squealed and tip toed back to the table. She pressed the on button but nothing happened. She tried it again but the phone won't turn on. The battery was obviously dead. The brunette headed towards the window and saw a couple of men guarding the entrance. She then acknowledge her surroundings. It looks like she's inside an abandon house.

"Great! Not only am I kidnapped by a psycho but my phone's dead and I'm at a creepy place" Mikan sighed and hoped that they'll find her in time. She then proceeded back to the night stand to put the phone back 'Natsume…..please help me'

"Eh? Isn't that Hirukawa-kun? What's he doing here? He looks mad too" Mikan said as she saw Hirukawa talking with Kuonji

* * *

"Glad you could make it, Hirukawa" Kuonji exclaimed at his nephew

The young man was a bit confused on why his uncle told him to meet at an abandon house just 10 miles away from the castle "Uncle, what' the meaning of this and why are there guards surrounding this old place anyway?"

"I think you'll be surprised to know that I've managed to capture Princess Mikan Sakura"

Hirukawa's eyes widen "Why did you do that? Why did you kidnap her? What's going on? I demand to know this instant"

"My boy, I'm going to be more than just rich. I'm going to be a king!"

"Are you mad? We're not royalty and release Mikan this instant"

Kuonji laughed at his nephew's request "I won't be releasing her any time soon"

Hirukawa couldn't believe what he was hearing. Has his uncle gone mad? "What? You can't just keep her locked up. This is wrong"

"Nothing's wrong. This is the only way we can get what was once ours. The queen will have no choice but to follow my every command"

"I can't believe you would pull something crazy like this" the lad paused "I'm out of here"

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening" Natsume sighed and massaged his forehead since the veins in his temple throbbed. He couldn't believe Mikan was kidnapped in broad daylight "That Kuonji is going to pay when I find him" the prince said in a whisper

"Save your energy. I'm going to kill that ugly short guy first for kidnapping my little sister" Tsubasa declared with a brotherly tone as if he's ready to beat up some bully

"Let's see you try, Shadow" a glaring contest has begun and the two glared as viciously as possible until Yuka told them to stop

"Stop fighting you two!" the queen said with a serious motherly tone "You're acting like children"

Tsubasa then quickly replied "Yes, ma'am"

A knock was heard and the door creeps open revealing Narumi "Your highness, we have found Mikan's whereabouts"

Everyone in the room was surprised by the sudden news "That was fast. How did you find her?"

"I'll explain that later but Mikan is at an abandon house ten miles from here" the head guard explained

"Just ten miles from here?" uttered Tsubasa as he couldn't believe his sister is only ten miles from the castle "What are we waiting for let's go!"

Narumi suddenly stopped them "No. No one can go there due to safety reasons"

"I don't care the most important thing right now is to get Mikan back right, Natsume?"

"Hn"

Yuka nodded "We all want to go there"

The head guard sighed "Very well then but everyone will have to stay inside the limo and your limo will have to be parked at least fifteen metres away incase Kounji sees you. We don't want him to do anything unexpected"

* * *

"Sir, we have a bit of a problem"

"What is it now, Serio? The princess got away?" Kuonji joked

"No sir, she didn't escape but" Rei paused

"What? What? Spit it out"

"We've got company" they could hear the sirens everywhere

Kuonji could only think of one word at that time "Crap"

"So what should we do now?"

"I'll go get the princess while you and the others go distract those special forces or swat or whatever" Kuonji ordered and ran upstairs towards Mikan's room

Rei nodded and drew out his gun "Alright guys, let's go"

After Kuonji finally reached Mikan's room, he took out the key from his pocket and unlocked the door to find the brunette screaming from the window "There's no point screaming, princess. You're coming with me" he smirked

The brunette shifted her gaze at the man beside her "No! Narumi-san! Hayate-kun! I'm right here" she screamed as she tapped the glass window but before could continue, Kuonji grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room "Let me go crazy, money, power kidnapper freak!"

The man rolled his eyes and proceeded down stairs and saw his men ready. He's going to use a hidden back door to escape since the back of the house is a small forest while his men distract Narumi and his team no one will ever notice

* * *

Three swat cars were parked just in front of the gate while several other cars were inside and five black cars surrounded a limo

Narumi and Hayate exited from their car and draw their guns while using the car doors as shield. The second in command smirked and took out a sound amplifier "Kuonji, this is the second in command of the royal security. I order you to come out with the princess safely uninjured now" he ordered but there was no response. A group of swat lined up beside the door waiting to break in "I repeat, you are ordered to come out with the princess or we will have to use lethal force"

There was still no answer nor did Kuonji come out so Hayate looked at Narumi "Try again" his boss ordered and the second in command nodded

"Kuonji, you are under arrest. Come out unarmed with the princess or we will have no choice but to kick your sorry buttock. We've asked you nicely or I'll call you Ji Ji" but before Hayate could continue, Narumi grabbed the loud speaker

"That's exaggerating"

Kuonji laughed as he hear their orders until he heard Hayate calling him 'Ji Ji' a vein popped out on his head "That good for nothing popcorn head! He'll pay for that" he hissed "Let's go princess"

Mikan once again struggled "No, I don't want to go with you. Now let me go"

He rolled his eyes and ignored her "Not a chance"

* * *

"How long do we have to stay inside this limo with five bodyguards in here? It' suffocating!" complained Tsubasa

"Tch, I'm out of here" Natsume said as he opened the door but he was stopped by one of the guards

"I'm afraid you can't do that, Prince Hyuuga"

The prince paused and gave one terrifiying death glare "And why shouldn't I?"

"It's too dangerous and we have been ordered to watch over you"

Natsume smirked "But Narumi didn't say anything about leaving the car" with that, he exited the vehicle followed by Tsubasa and a couple of guards trying to stop them while Yuka was forced to remain inside since Narumi strictly said she couldn't leave the limo. The boys saw swat breaking the house door and throwing a smoke grenade A couple of minutes later, the sound of gun fire was heard

Both saw Narumi and so they approached him "Where's Mikan/ Polka Dots" asked the two worriedly

"I'm afraid she's still inside" Narumi said "She's-" but before he could continue, Hayate cut him

"Sir, we have some bad news. Princess Mikan isn't inside neither is Kuonji"

Natsume's eyes widen "What do you mean she isn't inside?" growled the prince but paused as spotted something, he saw two figures at the back yard heading toward the forest

"What are you looking at?" asked a confused Tsubasa

"Mikan!" the both Tsubasa and Natsume shouted as they race towards the damsel in distress

"Natsume! Help me!" screamed the princess from a far

Hayate and a couple of men headed toward the back yard following the source of the scream which lead them to Kuonji "Freeze!"

Kuonji stopped dead on his tracks and turned around with a gun pointed at Mikan's head "If you shoot me, she'll die" the man said with a smirk while the brunette squirmed as she could feel the cold metal touching her head

Narumi on the other hand was ordering the snipers to get into position

"Let her go, Ji Ji"

As soon as he heard those words, he lost his temper "It's Kuonji you good for nothing marshmallow head! Kuonji I tell you!"

Hayate glared at him "Let the princess go, Kuonji"

The man laughed "Do you really think I'll let her go that easily?" he then looked at Mikan and saw the eerie look on her face "Looks like your knight in shining armor isn't here to save you. That Natsume of yours is nothing but a cowa-" Kuonji couldn't continue any longer as he was punched square on the face thus letting go of Mikan

The brunette thought she was going to hit the ground but felt a pair of strong arms grabbing her. She opened her eyes only to meet with a pair of crimson orbs "Natsume" she uttered before hugging him tightly

Natsume hugged her back as she cried her heart out until Tsubasa reached them "Man, you run really fast" he panted

"I was so scared, Natsume" cried the brunette. The only thing the prince could do at that time was hug her since he was glad his Mikan was safe from harm

While everyone's attention were at Mikan, Hayate approached Kuonji who was groaning in pain but before he knew it, Kuonji grabbed his gun and was ready to shoot Natsume "That punch really hurt, Hyuuga! You're going to pay!"

"Hi yah!" Hayate exclaimed as he kicked Kuonji's face. The man met the hard ground and groaned once again while Hayate kicked his gun away as he made kung fu sounds

"Are those hi yahs really necessary?" asked a dizzy Kuonji just before he fainted

The second in command smirked "Now that you've mentioned it, yes" he then handcuffed the fainted Kuonji "Let's go, Ji Ji"

Back to Natsume and Mikan,

"Come on, let's get you checked up" Natsume said softly

Mikan sobbed as she concealed her face on his chest "I'm fine"

"You sure about that, Mikan?" asked her worried brother

She nodded and tried to get up but winced in pain. The prince then noticed that she sprained her ankle "You do know that you're not really good at lying" Natsume sighed before sweeping her feet off the ground and carried her towards the paramedics

She securely wrapped her arms around her neck as she snuggled into Natsume's chest

_

* * *

_

**blackcat9517: Chapter ten is finally done! I didn't really expect it would be this long. Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry for any mistakes. See you guys and girls in the next chapter!**

**Note: The next chapter will be the ending but do you want me to write an epilogue? 'cause chapter 11 could be both ending and epilogue. What do you guys think? **

**Here's a little sneak peek**

"For god's sake! It's Kuonji you knuckle! Sir Kuonji"

"Do I have to say it in every language?"

"Aishiteru, saranghae, I love you, te amo"


	11. Their Happy Ending

_**blackcat9517: Hey guys. It's been a while since I updated this story. Sorry for the delay. School re-opened this week explaining why I haven't updated but I'm now in the morning session! Now I'm all alone with no crazy siblings to bug me. Anyways, I would just like to thank these people down here. I've made my decision that I will write both ending and epilogue in one chapter. Sorry guys.**_

**Merry Christmas, apple, Hello, jade, friend, ****!!stone-heartz!!: Thanks and glad you guys enjoyed the fanfic. **

***_*: Really? I've never really watch those types of movies....Hahaha.**

* * *

**60 Days To Fall In Love **

**Chapter 11 Their Happy Ending**

"This isn't over!" Kuonji declared to everyone as he was being escorted to a black car "You haven't see the last of me Prince Hyuuga! I'll be back and when I do, I will have my revenge upon you!" he then cackled "Mark my words and the world shall be mine for the taking!"

Hayate who was annoyed by the evil man's laugh, smacked his head "Yeah, yeah. Get in the car Mountain Fuji"

Kuonji who heard this, bellowed with rage "It's Kuonji you bone head! KUONJI! I'm true to my words. I will be free one day and once I'm free-"

"Jeez, give it a break already. You sound like an evil villain from Power Rangers...and it's creeping everybody out. Your plan was a complete failure. Get inside the car, ji-chan"

The evil man glared at Hayate "Why you bone head" was his last few words before entering the car. Kuonji took one last look at Mikan as she was reunited with her mother. His lips formed a smirk and he silently laughed "Enjoy while you can Princess. Enjoy it while you can" he cackled once more before the black car drove away

Hayate heaved a sigh "Man, all of this laughing and hi yahs are making me hungry" this was proven when his stomach started growling "I'm hungrier than I thought"

"You can eat later. We have to escort everyone back to the palace" Narumi interrupted

The second in command chuckled "But it was definitely fun kicking Kuonji's sorry self"

* * *

One of the paramedics has just finished checking up Mikan. Fortunately, her sprained ankle wasn't that serious "Glad to see that you're safe, squirt" Tsubasa said as he helped his sister stand up.

The brunette's lips formed a smile "You haven't call me that since I was twelve"

He opened his mouth to say something but didn't have the chance to as both heard Yuka calling for both of them. As soon as she saw her daughter, the only thing the queen or any mother would do, was to hug their daughter of course "I'm so glad you're safe"

The princess was also relieved to see her mother again but her hugging made it impossible for the brunette to breathe "Mom....I can't breathe"

Yuka quickly broke the hug and hold back her tears. She was far more than relieved to see her daughter safe and away from that lunatic Kuonji or as Hayate would call, _'Ji-chan'_

"Whoah" Tsubasa exclaimed "I didn't know you could recover this fast, sis" the family of three laughed at his comment

* * *

Natsume silently watched from a distant the small family laughing together. His lips formed a small smile, seeing his fiancée happy well, it was hard to admit it but...yeah....he was happy too.

The brunette then noticed that Natsume had managed to slip away ever so quietly. She saw him leaning against the wall of the gate and motioned him to come to her

The prince smirked and jogged towards her "Polka Dots" he said "You sure you can walk?"

"Mr Pervert" the princess replied as they headed for the limo "And yes, I can still walk" Both linked hands and the prince suddenly chuckled. Mikan raised a brow and nudge Natsume with her shoulder "What's so funny?"

The latter took a glance at the brunette "Natsume, I was so scared" the prince mocked "Oh, and the 'Natsume!! Help me' was pretty funny too"

Mikan rolled her eyes at his 'childish' attitude. Her face turned red as a tomato as her fiancée continued saying it over and over "Oh really? What about you? When you saw me being held hostage you just had to scream 'Mikan' like some desperate guy"

Natsume raised a brow "That's not funny"

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Since when was I smiling?"

The couple was shortly interrupted by Tsubasa "Uh....guys, the limo is over here" he said as the couple were a few feet away from it

* * *

It has been five days since the kidnapping incident and things were just starting to get back to normal. Natsume and Mikan did their normal routine. The prince was no longer at the castle. He was back at his own kingdom but that doesn't mean he couldn't visit his 'Polka Dots' and annoy her.

As for Tsubasa, he had been secretly trying to propose to Princess Misaki Harada but his attempt of trying to do so had always failed or distracted by something but today is going to be different. He had decided to drop by at her palace instead.

Tsubasa grinned widely as he opened a small red coloured heart-shaped box, revealing a ring and closing it back before putting it inside his pocket as he saw Misaki approaching him

Yuka on the other hand was in the royal meeting room, discussing the current situation

"Now that Kuonji is gone, is my daughter still engaged with Prince Hyuuga?" the queen patiently waited for the council's answer as whispers were heard

The room fell silent once again and one of the council men rose from his seat "Now that Kuonji is no more, the plan is automatically cancelled but if Princess Sakura wishes to marry him then there's no one to stop her"

Another man rose from his seat "The decision will be given to the princess. It's her decision alone"

"What about my son, Prince Tsubasa Andou Sakura"

"He will be given the choice to take over the throne or abandon his duties as King of the Sakura Kingdom. But we need to ensure that both Sakura and Hyuuga kingdom have different rulers. So now, Prince Sakura must crowned as the new king, your highness" one of the men declared "King Hyuuga's health is worsening. If Prince Hyuuga wishes to step in as the next ruler, he must be married"

"Very well then" was Queen Yuka's answer

* * *

Yuka was walking down the hallways of the east side of the castle when she stumbled upon her eldest son, Prince Tsubasa "Tsubasa, where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere"

"....I was kind of busy today and I've got something to tell you" the young man answered

"Well, what is it?"

He grinned widely "I just proposed to Misaki and she said yes"

The queen's eyes widen as she heard the good news "That's very good news indeed. Have you informed your sister?"

"Not yet. She's busy with her prince charming at the lake"

"Tell your sister to meet me in my office. I need to discuss something with both of you"

"Does it have something to do with the throne?" Tsubasa questioned. The queen nodded and her son smirked "Okay, I'll go and get Mikan"

* * *

Princess Mikan leaned against the Sakura tree as she waited for a certain someone who had told her to meet him there and he was late.....thirty minutes late. She crossed her arms and sighed. What was taking him so long? It was then she noticed a familiar someone jogging towards her.

The prince smirked as he saw the scowl on her face "What's with the angry look? You do realize you look twenty percent uglier" he commented

The brunette rolled her eyes "You're late and the whole teasing thing isn't working"

"Late?"

"I've been here for half an hour" the brunette pouted but the only thing that Natsume did was smirk and as she was about to walk away, he grabbed her arm. The princess secretly smiled and she knew he was about to apologize

"You're early" he said dryly

"Excuse me?" she answered

Natsume smirked and released his grip "Your watch is thirty minutes early. It's two thirty not three" he then took out his phone showing to her the correct time and the prince waited for her reaction

Mikan opened her mouth to say something but not even a single word came out until she saw that infamous smirk on his face "So....what brings you here on a lovely day?"

"Nice try, Polka" he then noticed that the brunette's face was getting redder and redder by the minute. He just loves it when she's embarrassed

The princess couldn't help but giggle at the thought of how silly she was "Alright fine. You win but why did want to see me?"

Natsume was silent for a moment "The council came to my kingdom this morning"

"The Royal Council......What did they say?"

"They said that I will be given the choice to continue my engagement with you or I can just cancel it. They said I have two days to give my answer which is just a day before our marriage. They'll probably ask you about the same thing" the prince explained "Do you still want to....."

Mikan's heart skip beat. Should she just continue with the engagement? "I......I think-" but then Natsume cut her

"Before you continue, there's something I need to tell you"

The brunette's heart skip beat once more "What is it?"

"I....uh......" he trailed off as he could barely get the words out

"HE LOVES YOU, PRINCESS MIKAN!!!" shouted the second-in-command of the Royal Security, Hayate as he came out of a bush but was shortly pulled back down by a couple of familiar people

"That" was his dry reply

The brunette's heart started to beat faster and faster. Her face was red, her eyes were wide and her mind was haywire. She didn't know how to react but fortunately, after several long seconds of staring at Natsume, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck but he lost his balance thanks to the sudden hug making them both fall onto the grass

"Eeewww!" exclaimed Tsubasa as he saw them hug "Get a room.....please......my eyes haven't been sore this bad ever since I saw mom and dad kissing" the prince laughed at his own joke and quickly regained his composure "Sorry to disturb your moment with Romeo sis, but Mom wants to see you"

The blushing Mikan got up and ignored her brother's jokes. She quickly entered the castle leaving both Natsume and Tsubasa "That wasn't funny, Shadow" the prince said as he glared at the man in front of him

The latter chuckled before walking back to the castle "Catch you later future brother in law"

* * *

Mikan knocked on the wooden door and entered the office as soon as she heard her mother's usual "Come in" the door creeps open and the princess entered the office before closing back the door. The queen waited for her daughter to take her seat "Mikan, the reason I called you was because I wanted to discuss with you about your status" she then continued "The council said that you can still marry Natsume or cancel the engagement. They said that you have two days to give your answer"

The princess was silent for a moment. Natsume asked her about the same thing too "I will think about it and I will inform you shortly"

Yuka nodded, satisfied with her daughter's answer "And where's your brother? He should be here too"

"I'm right here" Tsubasa exclaimed as he closed the door

"Good. Now I would like to discuss with you concerning the throne" the queen said to her eldest son as he took a seat beside his sister. As the queen was about to say something, her son spoke first

"You need not to explain mother as I know what you're going to say and I have decided to take full responsibility of becoming the next king of the Sakura Kingdom

Yuka's eyes were wide "Well, I'm quite surprised, Tsubasa. That is a very wise decision indeed and I believe you haven't told your sister about the good news"

"What good news?" asked the eager Mikan

Tsubasa chuckled at his sister's eagerness "Misaki accepted my proposal"

The brunette couldn't help but squeal until her mother gave her the look. She cleared her throat and congratulated her brother "Congratulations, nii-san"

Later that day, Mikan was having her usual stroll around the garden while thinking about her current situation. She was in deep thought that she didn't realize that Natsume was in front of her until she bumped him "Natsume.....Sorry about that"

"Hn, you're not usually this clumsy"

The brunette shook her head and faced him back with her eyes staring into his "About....the wedding thing......."

"If you want to go on with the marriage, then it's fine by me" he said with a dry tone. The prince shifted his gaze at the lake, waiting for her answer

The princess stared at the ground and looked back up "If you say so"

"So that means...."

"Yes"

Natsume couldn't help but smile. He cupped her cheek before kissing her softly on the lips. The couple could hear the sound of people cheering and they knew that almost everyone in the palace were spying on them

* * *

"Do you, Natsume Hyuuga, Prince of the Hyuuga Kingdom take Mikan Sakura of the Sakura Kingdom as your bride?"

"I do"

"And do you, Mikan Sakura of the Sakura Kingdom take Natsume Hyuuga of the Hyuuga Kingdom as your husband?"

"I do"

The priest then continued "Now, is there a reason why these two should not be wed.....No? Now who has the ring?"

Ruka Nogi, Natsume's best man took out a small box out of his pocket and gave it to the groom where the prince took the ring and slipped it on his bride's finger. She did the same and the priest continued "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

The prince lifted her veil and tenderly kissed her. The guest cheered at the newly wedded couple. Tears formed in Yuka's eyes seeing her daughter marry the man she had come to loathed and loved for the past eighteen years.

She smiled as she saw how happy her daughter was but the best part is that she couldn't wait to get grandchildren. Now the only thing left to do is to convince her son to marry Misaki quickly instead of delaying the wedding date. Yuka smiled as a plan ran inside her mind.

* * *

**7 Years Later**

"Give me my toy back Masaki" shierked a young girl as she chased her brother around the throne room

The boy smirked "Why are you so obssessed with dolls?" he walked towards the throne and sat on it

Just then, Tsubasa and Misaki came in as they heard the commotion "What's going on around here?"

As soon as the young girl saw her father, she quickly ran towards him and tugged his shirt "Daddy, Masaki stole my doll"

"I did not!" protested the young boy

"Masaki" his mother said "Give the doll back to your sister"

The young prince rolled his eyes as he slumped his shoulders before giving the toy back "Fine, fine" Marina snatched her possession from his hand before sticking her tongue at her twin brother. His eyes widen at her action "Hey! Mom, did you just saw what she did?"

The girl then hid behind her parents "Marina, don't do that to your brother and Masaki, don't disturb your sister" the king of the Sakura Kingdom said

"Now get changed. We're going to meet your cousin" Tsubasa's wife said

"Yes, mother" the twins said as the raced out of the throne room and stumbled their grandmother "Good evening, grandmother"

Yuka smiled as she saw her grandchildren "Good evening, Masaki, Marina" the twins replied with a smile and ran upstairs. Yuka shook her head as she saw them running.

* * *

"And that, Prince Nakatsu, is how your parents got together" said Hayate who was now the head of the Royal Security. He had been assigned to move into the Hyuuga Kingdom to officially become Mikan's personal body guard and as for Narumi, he was still assigned to protect Queen Yuka and was quite happy with it.

"You're lying right?" the young prince said in disbelief "Are you sure they had a food fight inside the car?" Prince Nakatsu Hyuuga was eager to know how his parents got together and he decided to ask his parents but not wanting to disturb them, he asked his most trusted friend in the palace, Hayate.

Hayate couldn't help but grinned "Of course they had a food fight and did I ever tell you that they once step on each other's feet while dancing?"

"You did tell me that. What else do you know about them?" asked the six year old boy

"Well.....I think that's just about it, Prince Nakatsu"

"Nakatsu where are you?" called out a brunette

The young prince ran out of the surveillance room and saw his mother "Yes, mother"

"Where have you been? I've looked everywhere for you. Your father and I are having tea. Would you like to join us?"

"I was with Uncle Hayate. He told me how you and dad got together"

Mikan raised a brow "Really? What did he tell you? You can tell me all about it"

Both walked down the stairs as Nakatsu started telling the story back "He said that Kuonji was an evil man that was trying to take over the world just like in Power Rangers" and so the boy continued on with his story until they reached the garden

"Good evening, father" the young prince greeted his father in a mannerly way

Natsume took a sip of his tea and set it back on the table before smiling at his son "Good evening, Nakatsu. Where have you been all day?"

The young prince smirked "I was with Uncle Hayate. He told me how you fell in love with mother"

The king chuckled "What did he tell you?" he then narrowed his eyes at Mikan who smiled too as their son began explaining from A to Z of their love story. Natsume grabbed his wife's hand and squeezed it, remembering how they first got together.

**The End**

* * *

**blackcat9517: Hooray! It's finally finished! What do you guys think of the ending? Should I add something more into it? Feedbacks are welcome. Thank you so much everyone for your support. Without it, this story could have never been successful. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, adding it to your favourite list and alerting the story. Thank you once again everyone**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: So here's the thing, I got a lot of messages from people asking me if I'm going to make a sequel or not. Well, it's up to you guys. Oh yeah, I added a Tsubasa and Misaki scene if you haven't notice.**

_natsumikan fanatic, Fr3Ya-cHaN, *_*, Hinagiku Sakura, ... and random: Thanks for reading. I'm happy to know you guys enjoyed it :)_

_cuteteddy1297: It's a confession too. Natsume was going to say what Hayate just said :)_

_To all the other anonymous reviewers (That has reviewed since chapter 1 until 11) : Thank you so much for reading and reviewing :)_


End file.
